Better Than Revenge
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: What do you when someone hurts you? How do you deal with the pain? Do you ignore that person and more on with your life or do you get revenge? This is the story about how Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh came together to form the A-team.
1. Chapter 1

**Better Than Revenge**

**Toby's Pov**

The Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place. The cold air nipping at my skin. It's October 31st and October is not a very good time for me. A year ago last week my mother died. I don't know what happened to her, but the nurses at Radley said she killed herself. Not even two months later my father started seeing another women and now their married. Today my stepmom and her daughter Jenna Marshall are moving in. My father is making me empty the moving truck and bring all of Jenna's things inside, because apparently Jenna is "too tired," to do anything.

She didn't seem tired when her mom gave her money to go buy a Halloween costume for tonight. Jenna teased to my parents about how I should show her around town. My father told her it was a possibility. I'm praying to god my parents don't make me go to that stupid Halloween party tonight. I just got down talking to my neighbor Emily Fields. I don't really know her well, but I know about her. Emily is a member from Alison's posy and Alison is the queen bee. In other words she's the most popular girl in town. All the guys want to date her and all the girls want to be her.

Alison's posy is a group of five pretty girls; Aria Montgomery short, black hair, and compassionate, Hanna tall, slightly chubby, but still pretty, blonde hair and blue eyes and admiring, Emily Fields tall, black hair, brown eyes, and is the most loyal out of the girls, Spencer Hastings tall,extremely beautiful, brown hair, brown eyes, and is usually considered the smart one, and lastly Alison the girl that brought the group together. Alison is tall, blonde hair and blue eyes, some say she's pretty, manipulating, evil, and a total bitch.

Each of these girls have their own problem. I don't mean to butt into their personal life, but it's just something that I've noticed. I'm a quiet person and people say the quiet people see all. For example I see when Alison puts down Emily whenever she tries to be herself. I see when Alison picks on Hanna about her weight making her feel insecure about herself. I see when Alison calls Aria out for being strange. Most importantly I see when Alison picks on Spencer and taunts her about secrets she can't help, but keep.

The way that Alison treats people and her friends is just terrible. I don't understand why anyone would want to be friends or even get to know Alison. That bitch is horrible and does horrible things to people. Last week Alison spread a rumor that Mona stuffs her bra with tissue paper. Yesterday she convinced the whole school that Lucas was part male and part female. Just today she stood up in front of the school pointing out Spencer's flaws. I wish someone would put in end to Alison, so no one has to live with her misery.

I sighed as I reached for another one of Jenna's snow gloves. I was so busy getting wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice someone walking up behind me. I jumped around then sighed in relief when I saw that it was just Spencer walking by. Spencer jumped back a little when I turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just walking over to Emily's," she said.

"Oh no you didn't scare me."

She laughed, "are you sure, because you literally jumped three feet in the air."

"No I was just startled a little no harm done," I smiled at her.

She walked towards me and leaned against the moving truck. She stared at all of the stuff and reached for one of Jenna's snow gloves. The snow glove had two turtle doves inside with their wings intertwined. She holds the snow glove up to get a better look.

"Now I know these don't belong to you," she said.

"No there're not."

"Were they your moms?"

I clenched my jaw and cleared my throat. She immediately apologized when she realized that this is a touchy subject for me.

"No they belong to my stepsister."

"Do you want help carrying some of these boxes inside?" She asked.

"You don't have to do that." But she was already picking up a box and walking towards my house. That's one thing you got to admire about Spencer, she won't take no for an answer. I picked up another box and walked after her.

Spencer looked around the empty room and sat the box down on the bed. I set the other box right next to it. I watched as Spencer scanned the room. Her eyes looked over at the empty selves by the window. The tip of her fingers traced over the surface of the wood.

She turned around to look at me and said "this is Jenna's room?"

I looked at her in surprise," how did you know her name is Jenna?"

She waved her hand, "I know things. What's she like?"

I smirked at her,"I thought you knew everything."

"I just know minor details, so what's she like?"

I shrugged," she gets what she wants."

She smirked and said "oh great another Alison."

I chuckled," if Alison is such a problem then why hang out with her?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed," it's complicated."

"Alison's the complication or the reason why is complicated?"

"Both Alison is a pain, but my other friends are there."

"You're the only one Alison seems threatened by," I noted. This time she looked at me in surprise. I mocked her and said "I know things."

She nodded," so it is true."

"What is?"

"That quiet people see all, so do the smart ones."

"A quiet person and a smart person coming together, what kind of team would that be?" I asked.

She bit down on her bottom lip and said "I don't know."

For a moment we just sat there staring at nothing. Then I turned my gaze on to her. I noticed how her eyes sparkle in the sunlight. How her hair falls perfectly without her trying. Her smile is brighter than the sun. Everything about her is beautiful.

She giggled," why are you staring at me?"

I turned my head away and looked down blushing. "Sorry you just look beautiful."

"Thanks, normally guys think Alison's the pretty one."

"Not me, to me you're the pretty one."

She smiled and nudged my arm," quiet and you know how to make a girl blush."

"Well you're the first girl that's talked to me without running away, so I had to think of something charming to say ," I teased.

She laughed, "you're funny too. You're going to make a girl very happy some day."

I smiled and said," thanks"

For a moment we just sat there smiling at each other. This whole time I've been trying to figure Spencer out. Normally I'm good at figuring people out, but Spencer's different. She's like a complete mystery to me that I'm dying to figure out. I can't help but think to myself that I want to know more. After a long time of sitting her staring at her lips, she stood up.

"I should get going. I need to get home to work on my costume," she said.

I nodded," okay thanks for the help."

"No problem," she said. She was haft way of the door when she stopped to look back at me. "I really hope you're going to the Halloween party tonight. It would be nice to hangout with a guy for awhile instead of spending the whole time with the girls and I would really like to see you again."

I smiled at her," I wasn't planning on going, but if I change my mind."

She nodded in understand. She smiled at me one last time before walking out. As soon as she left, I sat down on the bed and smiled a real smile that I haven't shown since before my mother died. Never in a million years would I expect for someone to come in and make me feel this way. What kind of girl just walks in for a few minutes and then walks away with your heart? If there's any girl that is capable to do so, it's Spencer Hastings.

**Spencer's pov**

Patients is the first thing you learn as a kid. You learn to wait for your turn. In softball you're always told to wait for your turn to bat. Kids are always told to wait in line to get on a ride or wait in line to buy stuff. Most importantly we're taught to have patients with other people. And when you know a person like Alison Dilaurentis, you need patients.

"Spencer," Alison made a face of discus as she looked at Spencer in her Halloween costume. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

I smiled and said,"I'm Mary Queen of Scots, this is the dress she wore when she was executed."

"You look like my grandmother on a bad hair day. Take that off and wear something else," she demanded.

"No, I worked very hard on this costume and I'm wearing it."

She scuffled," fine if you want to go dressed like something that crawled up from the dead then I don't care."

"I think Spencer looks nice," Hanna said.

"Shut up Hanna!" Alison snapped. "Hurry up and fit your fat self into your costume, I don't want to be late, because my stupid friends held me back. Now you all have two minutes or else I'm leaving without you."

We hurried down the stairs and out to the party. When we got there everyone from school was here. We haven't even been here for ten minutes and Alison is already giving someone her death stare. I looked to see who she was glaring at and saw another girl dressed up as Lady Gaga and that's what Alison dressed up as. What pissed Alison off even more is that people seemed to like the other girls costume over Alison's.

"I'll be right back," she said through gritted teeth.

Alison disappeared leaving the rest of us by our selfs. Ben came over to ask Emily if she wanted to dance, to which she accepted. Hanna and Aria went over to take turns dancing with Noel, while I stood here on my own. I turned to go find Aria and when I did I accidentally stumbled into someone else.

"Opps I'm sorry," I quickly apologized.

The person chuckled," forgive me Queen Mary."

I snapped my head up and saw Toby standing there. I was surprised and happy to see him here tonight. He wasn't wearing much of a costume though. Just a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie. I didn't even think he would come, but here he is. I just now noticed that he called me Queen Mary, which means he knows who I'm dressed up as.

"Wow you are the first person to notice what I'm dressed up as," I said.

"How could nobody know? Mary Queen of Scots was a classic to learn about in history."

"Yeah, so what are you dressed up as?"

"I decided to dress up as Toby Cavanaugh."

I smiled and said "well I think that's the best costume. I also would have found it ironic if you dressed up as Mary's husband."

"It would be better if I dressed up as Spencer Hastings future husband."

It's a good thing it's dark outside that way he can't see me blushing. Was he seriously trying to flirt with me? If that's what he's doing then it's working on me. I had one conversation with Toby and he already has my heart racing. I never imagined Toby to be so nice, gentle, caring, and a total goofball. Like for real we've been talking for twenty minutes and I cannot stop laughing. Right now we're standing off to the side joking about how people are dressed tonight. Honestly this is the most fun I've had in years.

People were complaining that we were standing in the way of all the dancers, so we moved to sit somewhere less crowded. We found an empty bench were only a few people are hanging out. Here we sat and talked for another hour and it was amazing.

"Why did you come here tonight?" I asked.

"Jenna wanted to come and my parents made me bring her and I kind of wanted to see you," he admitted shyly.

I smiled and looked at him in awe," you really are sweet."

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself," he teased.

I laughed and nudged his should softly. All night Toby has been saying sweet things to me and making me feel special. Something no one has ever done in awhile. Not my parents, not Alison, not even the other girls. It seems that Toby is the only one that knows how to make someone feel good.

**Toby's pov**

Throughout the night my gaze kept going between looking into Spencer's eyes and staring at her lips. Her perfect pink lips that I'm dying to feel against mine. I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Would she let me or would she slap me away? I really want to kiss her, but we just got to know each other. Right now Spencer was telling me about her family and her experience on having a sister.

"And when I was twelve Melissa locked me in the coat closet just because I used her shampoo."

"Wait she locked you in a closet for how long?"

She shrugged," four hours."

"Four hours!" I exclaimed. "Where were your parents?"

"At a meeting, but I got out eventually. You see when you have an older sister I practically had to teach myself how to pick a lock with a bobby pin."

"You picked the lock with a bobby pin?"

She nodded and smiled," yeah, over the years I've learned how to pick any lock using a bobby pin."

"Well now I know who to call when I need to break into a bank," I teased.

She laughed and shook her head. Hearing her laugh made me laugh and pretty soon we were both laughing. I haven't been this happy in a long time and I'm glad Spencer is the one making me feel better. I really needed this, a good laugh, a smile, and a friend like Spencer. Eventually the laugher died down and we went back to staring at each other.

I pushed back a loose piece of her hair that was sticking out from under her wig. Then the next thing I know we're both leaning in. Our lips were only a few centimeters apart when her phone rang. She pulled away and dug her phone out. She looked at the caller I.D and rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil. I'm really sorry Toby, but I have to go."

I nodded and said "okay, I'll see you around."

She smiled at me as she stood up. "Yeah I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I laughed and said "okay, but tomorrow's Saturday."

She laughed and face palmed herself," oh right then I'll just see you when I see you."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye," she said and then ran off quickly.

I sat back on the bench and sighed. It's only been one day and Spencer Hastings already has me falling for her. There is defiantly a bound between us and I'm wondering where this bound will lead us.

**Greetings everyone! This is a new fanfic i'm writing with my friend Addicted2Spoby4Real. It's about how Spencer and Toby come together to form the A-team. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic that we're writing and we hope to update soon. Thanks for reading please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Eight months later**

**Toby's pov**

The conversation Spencer and I had that one day back in October sparked up a bound between us. We became each other's best friend and we hung out together whenever we could. We've been close friends for eight months now and I can honestly say that Spencer is the best friend I ever had. She's always making me laugh when I'm about to cry. She makes me smile when everyone else in the world brings me down. She helps me cope with having to adjust to having a stepmom and an evil stepsister. She's the only one I can joke about mean stuff Alison has done. I think one of the reasons we get along so well, is because we understand each other.

I understand how hard it is for her to fit in with her family. She's always trying to prove to everyone that she can succeed in everything. It worries me sometimes, because one of these days she may end up hurting herself from trying too hard. Over the past few months of us being friends, I've grown to really care about Spencer. Some say I may even be a little protective over her. I mean so what if I almost punched a guy for messing with Spencer after she asked him nicely to back off. Or that one time I walked her home after she got drunk at a party. Okay, so what if I'm a little over protective towards her. There is nothing wrong with being a little protective over a friend.

During the last month of school there was a rumor that Spencer and I were dating. That wasn't true, but Spencer and I laughed about it. She made a joke about it herself. I can't really remember what she said something along the lines of. _Oh we're together now? I wish someone would've told us that._ I can't remember exactly how she said it, but it was hilarious. Spencer is very fluent in the art of sarcasm or that's what she says anyway. Today is the fourth of July, and right now Spencer and I are hanging out in my room listening to music, while looking at trash magazines.

Spencer was longing on my bed reading some magazine for women on how to look young. She said Alison gave it to her when Spencer started showing signs of having stress marks on her face. Of course Alison was just trying to taunt Spencer like always. Now Spencer is looking through it and making jokes about all the ridicules stuff. I was sitting at my computer making a mix C.D for Spencer and I to listen to sometime. I made sure to add all of our favorite songs from our favorite bands.

"Hey Toby take a look at this," Spencer sat up on the bed and scooted towards the end.

I spun around in my chair, "what is it?"

"There's a women in this magazine that looks like she's twenty-five, but she's really seventy," Spencer said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh wow, what's her secret baby powder?" I teased.

She laughed and lay back down on the bed. I turned back towards the computer screen to finish up the C.D. I'm almost done with it I have two more songs to add. The two songs I have left to add are Bad romance by Lady gaga and two is better than one by Taylor Swift. I finally finished syncing all of the songs on to the disk and made another disk for Spencer.

"Well that was a waste of time," she said then tossed the magazine to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a mix C.D of all of favorite songs."

"Awesome I can't wait to hear it."

I held up the disk and said, "You will tonight."

"You finished it already?"

"I've been working on it for a few days."

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

I handed her a copy," I made one for you too."

She smiled and took it in her hand, "that's amazing. You're the best!"

She jumped off the bed and threw her arms around me for a hug. I wrapped my arms above her waist to hug her back. For a moment she just stood there hugging me. Then she caught onto the fact that she was just holding me like a child. She jumps back and apologizes shyly. I shrugged it off and we went back to doing whatever. An hour later it started getting dark out and people were shooting off fireworks around the neighborhood.

"You want to watch a movie?"

She sighed sadly, "I would love to, but I've already made plans with Emily, Aria, and Hanna."

"Is Alison going to be there?"

She rolled her eyes, "I hope not, but knowing Emily she probably did invite her."

Spencer got up from the bed and started collecting her stuff. She picked up the C.D I made for her and put it in the front pocket of her bag. I stood up from my chair and walked over to her.

"Try not to kill Alison, "I teased.

She laughed, "Not making any promises."

She stepped up to kiss me lightly on the cheek, just like she always does after we part ways. This time the kiss felt different. My cheek was still burning even after she pulled away. I prayed silently to myself hoping that I wasn't blushing in front of her.

She smiles at me, "have a good night."

"You too."

She pats me on the shoulder and then makes her way out the door. I stood back and sighed as I watched her leave. Lord only knows what I would give to make her mine. Spencer and I always talk, laugh, joke around, and even flirt sometimes. What she doesn't know is how much I care for her. I really care about her a lot. Sometimes I think she sees me as just a friend and other times she looks at me as if she wants something more. I feel like I want something more. Ever since that first day I've been drooling over her every chance I got. Some people might say I've been pinning for her, but I haven't really. Okay, maybe I have a little. I don't want her for sex in fact sex is the last thing on my mind. I want her to be my girlfriend, because I feel a strong connection towards her. Over time my feelings for her have grown even stronger. I've wanted to tell her how I feel for some time, but there are something's standing in my way. My body tensed up when my bedroom door opened back up and I knew it wasn't Spencer this time.

Her taunting voice spoke up, "I've been waiting for this all day."

**Alison's pov**

"Don't underestimate me loser Mona, I can make your life worse than it already is!"

Here I am threating another person to keep my secrets. Today loser Mona caught me lip locking with the field hockey couch, Ian Thomas. She started ranting about how that's Melissa Hastings boyfriend. I was telling her to shut up about it or I would make her regret it.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw!" I hissed. "I will ruin you!"

Mona whimpered, "I swear I won't say anything to anybody."

I faked a smile, "good talk."

I continued my walk down the sidewalk and left Mona to cry alone on the streets. _What a loser, _I thought to myself as I continued my walk. Tonight I'm joining the girls in some stupid get together. It was all Emily's idea to have us all come over and play dress up like we're still in Jr. High or something. I went along with it just to please her. On my way over to Emily's I walked past Toby Cavanaugh's house aka Rosewoods biggest loser.

My dork of a friend Spencer is friends with him, which I hate. I tried being friends with Toby and he rejected me and I have made it my goal to ruin his life. Spencer's probably over at Toby's house right now. I decided to go up to Toby's window and see what they are doing inside. When I got up to the window the sight I saw made my blood boil.

Spencer was busy laughing along with whatever Toby said. He probably said some snapping remark about me. The next thing I saw made me really mad. Spencer leaned up to kiss Toby's cheek. Their relastionship is really starting to piss me off. Toby should've been mine. It won't be long before those two freaks discover their feelings for each other. The next time I see them they'll probably be making out in his bedroom or having sex.

I smirked to myself thinking maybe I should start a rumor that the two virgins of Rosewood have finally made it in the sheets. Spencer left Toby's house after she kissed and him. It made me sick to see Toby's sad puppy dog eyes watching her leave. They really are pathetic. It's worse to seem them act this way, but for them to not even admit that they have a thing for each other is really pathetic. Anyone with eyes can see that. Even Jenna.

I watched Toby's expression change, when is icky stepsister Jenna came in. I hate that bitch almost as much as I hate Spencer. Jenna walked up to Toby and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He tensed up at her touch. Just by watching this scene play out I put two and two together. Toby Cavanaugh is in a sexual relastionship with his stepsister. Excuse me while I say #ew! Wait at minute, now Toby's resisting. This losers being raped. I smirked as the perfect idea came to my mind.

**Spencer's** **pov **

I checked my watch again and rolled my eyes. What a surprise, Alison is thirty minutes late. She's probably out slutting it up with three different guys. Emily was busy paceing back an fourth worried that she would'nt show.

"Calm down Emily," Aria said. "I'm sure she's coming."

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"She probably got into an argument with her mom and is just ruining late," Hanna said.

"Yeah or ditched us to be with some hot guy," I teased and we all started laughing.

"You bitches talking about me?"

We all jumped at the sound of Alison's voice. Actually I didn't really jump her voice just annoys me. Alison was standing in the door frame with her hands on her hips and one of her eyebrows raised. Emily's face lite up when Alison entered the room. Ive always wondered why Emily was so thrilled over seeing Alison. She treats her life dirt. She treats all of us like dirt. I guess I can't ask Emily that when I don't even have an answer for myself.

"Alison I'm so glade you're here," Emily said.

Alison smirked that wicked smirk of hers," like I could miss a night with my girls."

She spread her arms out and pulled us all in for a group hug. I was too busy rolling my eyes to notice Alison sticks something in my pocket. She stepped back from the hug and smiled at all of us.

"So, what's the plan girls?"

"Hanna wanted to go play mini golf," Aria said.

Alison rolled her eyes and smiled, "oh Hanna this isn't middle school. Why don't we do something more grown up."

"Like what?" I asked.

Alison held up a bag of clothes and dumped them out on the bed. Then she got out two bottles of alcohol.

"Where did you get that Ali?" Emily asked.

"From my moms liqure cabinet. Now we can really pump this party!"

An hour later we were all dancing around to loud music, trying on the clothes Alison brought over, drinking, and having a good time. I was feeling a little hazy from the alcohol and some other stuff I took tonight. Stuff that I haven't told anyone about, not even Toby. Aria was showing me a cool top that she thought would look perfect on me. All of a sudden Alison stopped dancing around and frowned at who ever was outside the window.

"I see you!" Alison pushed past us to get to the window. She slammed her hands against the glass and cursed to herself.

"What is it Ali?" Hanna asked.

"I can't believe it I'm so disgusted!" She yelled.

"About what?" Emily asked.

"It was that perv Toby Cavanaugh!"

"What!?" We all said in shock.

Alison pointed out the window," he was in that tree spying on us!"

I rolled my eyes knowing that she made that story up. Alison is always telling lies about a Toby.

"He was in that tree spying on us!" She hissed and then started talking like an innocent girl. "I bet he saw us all naked."

Aria's eyes widen, "well should we call and tell somebody about this?"

Alison flapped her hands to her sides, "I mean we could." There was that evil smirk again, "but I have a better idea."

The next thing I know we're all heading over to Toby's garage. I figured we're probably just going over there to cuss him out or egg his house. Whatever Alison was up to I did not want to do. Toby is my friend and I know he's not a peeping tom. Alison was telling us her plan on our way over there, but I didnt really pay attention. My mind was all fuzzy from the alcohol and other stuff I took earlier.

Emily grabbed Alison's arm," wait I don't want to do this."

Alison pointed towards the gate, "fine go back you're own your own."

"Okay, maybe Emily's right. We should just call the cops, they'll take Toby in and they'll take care of it," Aria said.

Alison smirked," where's the fun in that. You guys Toby Cavanaugh is a freak and we need to teach him a lesson." Alison turns her head towards Emily, "if he thinks that he can come and spy on us whlie we're in your bedroom Emily, then we need to teach him a lesson. I mean who knows what he does in his house all day thay little freak!"

I flinched when she called him a freak. I know for a fact that he is not a freak. I wanted to say something, but my mind wasn't in the right place.

"Are you sure that it was Toby?" I asked.

"Yes!" She hissed. "And it's a stink bomb for god shakes we're not nucing the place! Now let's do it!"

She walked up to the garage door and ordered me to hand her the lighter. I'm still trying to figure out how this lighter got in my pocket. I surprised myself when I handed the lighter over to her. What have I done? Alison lights the bomb and then throws it inside. Then the next thing we know she's telling us to run.

We obey her order and take off running down the driveway. Then we heard a loud boom and a bright flash coming from the garage. We spun around and gasped at the sight of the Cavanaughs garage bursting in flames. My heart was pounding the entire time.

"Ali what did you do!" I yelled.

"We have to get out of here," Hanna said.

The other girls started running, but I wanted to stay back. Alison tugged on my arm right when I noticed a figure running this way. My eyes widen it was Toby and he was carrying Jenna away from the flames. Jenna was crying and covering up her eyes. Oh shit what did we do?

**That's the end of that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will take place right where it left off here. It won't be a big surprise to know what happens next, but their are some things to look out for next chapter, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of the lines used in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Toby's POV:**

I was in the garage with Jenna. She had demanded we go there for our... private time. I couldn't say no. She would've told my parents, so I followed her. It felt like a lifetime being dragged to yet another afternoon of doom and darkness.

I was trying to talk Jenna out of making me do this.

"Mom and dad might be home early." I tried.

"No, they said they're going out of town for a meeting this weekend." Jenna smirked. "I was lucky enough to convince them to leave you here. You're all mine this weekend."

I shivered. "Why in the garage?"

Jenna shrugged. "Change of scenery."

"So you decided on here?" I asked. "Where anyone could see?" Part of me hoped someone would see. I was screaming internally but no one could hear. If anyone did see, they'd assume Jenna was being forced, not me.

"No one's gonna see Toby." Jenna smiled. "Now how about you stop trying to get out of this or I'll scream."

I sighed. When would my misery end? It might if I just joined my mom, but then I'd leave Spencer behind. My head shot over to the door when I thought I heard it creak.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"No." Jenna frowned. "Stop it Toby. You don't want me telling mom and dad what you made me do this weekend, do you?"

"I didn't make you do anything Jenna." I reminded her. "Can we just get out of here?"

"Fine. We'll go to your room." Jenna pouted, heading towards the door.

All of the sudden there was a big explosion, and a scream.

**Spencer's POV:**

I was standing at the corner trying to see past the ambulance. The explosion had damaged Jenna's eyes, and they were saying she would most likely go blind. I was panicking. I couldn't go to jail for this. Alison had said she would take care of it if we all just stayed over here, but I had to know if Toby was okay. He could've been in there too, especially since he carried Jenna out.

I walked over to where Ali was and caught the end of a sentence.

"I'll make sure everybody knows." She threatened.

I stood in confusion. Toby was in handcuffs, but my brain was too fuzzy from the alcohol to act on my normal instinct. Alison turned and looked surprised to see me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay over there and let me take care of this?" She growled. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing, nothing." I swore as she pulled me away. We started walking back over to the girls.

"What's going on?" Aria asked when we got back over to them.

"What happened to Jenna?" Emily added.

I frowned. I guess they hadn't heard the cops.

Alison ignored them. "It's done we were never here. Let's go."

"But-" Hanna began.

"But what!?" Alison asked, cutting Hanna off.

"What if we said it was an accident?" Hanna wondered.

"No." Ali demanded. "We're not telling anybody anything. Dammit Hanna, don't make me sorry I ever included you in the first place. You know what? I have gone out of my way to bring your big wannabe butt into this group!"

I stood in shock. How could she say that?

"You better keep your mouth shut, unless you wanna go back to spending your weekends alone with dance dance revolution and a jumbo bag of chips."

"Ali!" Aria interrupted. "Stop it. Just leave her alone."

We all stood in silence for a minute.

"I'm sorry Hanna." Ali apologized, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "I didn't mean that."

Hanna stood, close to tears. I wished I could slap Alison.

"I'm- I'm just freaked out guys." Ali explained. "This is bad, really bad. I never would've done it if I thought someone was in there. I just, I don't know what's gonna happen. To us."

And there was the sympathy card. The girls looked like they were buying it, but I wanted to beat the crap out of her.

"Can we just go?" She begged, dragging the girls towards the house. "Come on."

I stayed back and watched as the police car took off. Toby was in the back seat. He looked terrified, miserable. Yet somehow he seemed relieved. But his anger wasn't masked very well.

And just like that, he was gone.

I marched in the house. There was no way Alison was going to get away with this. Whether I was tipsy or not.

"We need to talk." I demanded, pulling her towards me.

I realized the other girls were all laying down, getting ready for bed.

"Fine. Let's go somewhere they aren't." She whispered.

We walked to Emily's bedroom upstairs.

"What the hell was that Alison?!" I practically shouted. "What did you say to make Toby take the blame?"

"Oh hunny, I told you." Ali reminded me. "Toby Cavanaugh is a freak."

I flared up. "No he's not! What you said was a lie! He wasn't even in the tree."

"Why so serious Spencer?" Ali wondered. "I just did what I had to, so I could keep our group safe."

"No, you took the only thing making me happy away!" I countered.

"I'd be careful Spence." She snapped. "I saw you two this afternoon, all cute and snuggly. I just did what was best for you. Oh and as for this,"

I gasped as she pulled out the CD Toby made for me. "Where'd you get that?"

"Your bag." Ali smirked. "I don't think you'll be needing it."

Before I could stop her she snapped it in half.

"Ali!" I shouted.

"You're either with me, or you're against me." She declared. "Your choice."

With that she shoved past me and went back downstairs.

I fell onto the floor next to the broken pieces, picking them up. It was gone. All that hard work and effort Toby put into it was for nothing. My last connection to him was gone.

A few days later...

**Toby's POV:**

I heard the buzz go off and someone walked into my cell. I assumed it was just a guard, until I heard her voice.

"Did you miss me?" She asked.

I looked up and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." She smiled sadly.

**DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNN. Hey! It's Addicted2Spoby4Life. Aka the co-author of this fanfic. Did you like this chapter? Review and tell us so. More reviews means more motivation. I know I'm speaking for both of us when I say a lack of reviews equals a lack of effort to update. Who do you think came to visit Toby? Only way to know is to read the next chapter! Love ya!**

**xoxo, Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Spencer's POV**

This is torture. Being away from Toby is torture. I haven't been able to hear his voice in several days. He's not here to tease me about going on to my fourth cup of coffee. That night when Alison took him away from me was the last straw. She walked away with that same taunting smirk she always wears on her face. She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She took away my happiness and now I really want revenge. I need to come up with some way to get Alison back for everything she's done to me. Not only the things that she has done to me, but also everything she has done to Toby, the other girls, and everyone in town. Alison is always causing me pain and discovering new ways to torture me. After the Jenna thing Alison broke the CD that Toby made for me. She took the only thing I had left of him. After I saw what she did to Toby, I knew I had to do something.

A week after Toby was shipped off to juvie an idea popped into my head. After debating for many days if I should visit him or not, I finally swallowed my pride and drove up to see him. When I arrived at the detention facility, I sat in my car for an hour trying to decide if I should go in or not. What if he doesn't want to see me? Of course he'll want to see me he's Toby and he hates being alone. What if he's mad at me for not coming to his rescue instead of standing behind a bush like a coward? He wouldn't hate me, would he? What if he won't allow me to come see him? What if the guards prevent me from seeing him? Maybe I should drive home now, buy a plane ticket, change my name, and move to Alaska. I don't know why I would pick Alaska it's just the first thing that popped into my head. This is crazy! I should just stop being a scaredy cat and get my ass inside before visiting hours are over. Then I would have to go home, drive all the way back here and go through the same process again. Screw it I'm going in!

I stepped out of my car and shut it behind me before I chickened out and jumped back in. I held my purse close to my body as I slowly walked up to the front doors of the building. There were a couple of officers chilling out front, but neither one of them acknowledged my existents. Once again I'm having second thoughts about coming here. I stood at the bottom step just staring up at the doors. Maybe if I wait here long enough the doors will open on their own and some kind of force will pull me inside. Dammit it Spencer, get your act together and get in there! I took a deep breath then walked through the doors. I walked up to the front desk and there was a lady with dark brown hair filling out some form. I faked a coughing noise to get her attention. She stopped what she was doing and stared up at me without moving her head.

She titled her glasses down and said "may I help you?"

I hesitated before answering. "Um I'm here to see Toby."

"What's his last time?"

"Cavanaugh, Toby Cavanaugh."

The lady flipped through her files to search for Toby's name. She pulled that out then pulled out a few other things. She laid four different types of paper work for me to file out. The first one was to sign up for a visitors pass, the second paper was to for contact information, and another sheet was for health concerns. I had no idea why they cared about my health. The last thing I had to sign was my name on the visitor's log. I have to do all of this crap just for one visit?

"Okay now that you filled all of this out. I need you to set your purse, car keys, and any weapons that you may have right into this basket here," she instructed.

"I'm really not comfortable leaving my purse out here."

"It will be fine. I'll make sure it doesn't take off and run away."

I sighed and placed my purse in the basket along with my phone and my car keys. Then I had to wait for one of the guards to give me a pat down and scan me for any weapons. After I was cleared for that I had to wait another ten minute for a guard to escort me to Toby's cell. I could've complicated an algebra test and still of had time to take a quiz in this amount of time. The guard scanned a card then the door opened. He told me that I have thirty minutes.

When I walked inside Toby was there sitting on his bed staring at the floor. The moment he heard my footsteps he looked up at me. When he looked up at me he didn't look pleased to see me. In fact he looked kind of pissed to see me. He looked at me like I was something you would scrape off the bottom of your shoe. I was right, he hates me now. Hopefully after I tell him this I will change his mind. Right now my mind is screaming at me to turn away now and never look back. You know it's not too late for me to change my name and flee to Alaska. My whole body was shaking, my stomach was queasy, and my I'm sweating like a dog.

Once again I hesitated before speaking. "Did you miss me?"

He looked at me and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled sadly. "I wanted to see you."

**Toby's POV**

A part of me was happy to see Spencer here and another part of me wanted to yell at her to go away. How can she just come here like everything is all handy dandy after what she's done? I thought she was my friend and then she pulls a stunt like that? What happened to all those times where she would complain about Alison's cruel and nasty games? Then she just turns around and does the same thing. She helped Alison set me up. Actually Alison told me that it was Spencer's idea in the first place. I didn't want to believe that, but after I saw Spencer just standing there letting all of this happen, I didn't know what to believe. That is the last time I let my guard down for anyone especially someone from Alison's posy. I should've known, they are all the same. I turned my head away from her, so she wouldn't see my disappointment. The last thing I want to do is show weakness in front of her.

"Go home Spencer, I don't want visitors." When I looked at her she looked like she was about to turn around and run away. I could tell that she was silently debating with herself. I think she's forgetting that I know when she's over thinking something. Then after a long moment of silence, Spencer holds her head up high and sits down on the chair across from my bed.

"No, I'm not leaving. I came here, because I missed you and I wanted to see you."

"Well I don't want to see you, so I guess you wasted your time driving all the way up here. I hope you enjoyed the sequel to your show, but now the curtains are closed, so you can go home now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so that wasn't you standing by the fire truck when Alison blackmailed me?" I scuffled. "Go home Spencer, I don't want to play anymore of your games."

Even though I was giving her the cold shoulder, Spencer still held her ground. "No, I'm not leaving until you hear everything I have to say."

"Leave it in the mail box and I'll pretend to read it later."

"Stop it Toby!" she finally snapped. "Don't jump down my throat until you know the whole story. First off I want to know what Alison said to you and why you would take the blame for us."

I stood up off my bed and walked to the other side of the cell. "Don't act like you don't know."

"Well I must me a damn good actor, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop playing around Spencer, I know that it was your idea."

"What?" she asked with total confusion. "Who said it was my idea?"

I spun around. "Alison."

"That was not my idea. Honestly I thought you were smart enough to know that Alison would make that up."

"You mean just like you were smart enough to believe what she told you about me?"

"I didn't believe what she told me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure you didn't."

"Toby, tell me what happened and what did Alison say to you?"

"I don't know why you need to hear it again when you already know."

"If I knew, would I be sitting here shaking in my own skin and feel like I'm about to throw up in my own shoes?"

"Well like I said, Alison told me that throwing the fire cracker in the garage was your idea. When she told me that she also made it very clear that if she goes done the rest of you would go down as well including you."

_~flashback~_

_ After the paramedics took Jenna, the cops wanted me to wait here, so I could answer questions. What am I going to say? Alison and her posy were the ones that started the fire, but I don't have any prof. They all fled the scene before I could do anything to stop them. Alison was the only one that didn't looked surprised about what happened tonight. The other girls looked puzzled. The cops were busy talking to the firefighters, when a girlish figure started coming this way. I thought at first that maybe its Spencer coming over to explain what happened, but sadly it was Alison. She walked over to me with that wicked smirk on her face. That's how I knew she's going to end up getting her way._

_ "What the hell was that?" I hissed._

_ Her smirk widened. "Spencer made a little mistake tonight."_

_ "What?"_

_ "This whole thing was her idea."_

_ "I seriously doubt that it was Spencer's idea to throw a fire cracker in the garage to blind Jenna. That sounds more like an Alison plan."_

_ "It's doesn't matter who's idea it was, what matters is who's going to take the blame and it's not going to be me."_

_ "You better not frame Spencer for this!" I warned. _

_ Once again Alison smirked. "Spencer's not going to take the blame for this, you are."_

_ "What?"_

_ She hardened her stare. "That's right. You're going to tell the police that you were messing around and threw a firecracker in the garage. You're not going to tell anyone that you saw us here tonight, do you understand?"_

_ "No!" I exclaimed. "I'm not telling the cops that!"  
>"Fine," she shrugged. "But if you don't then I'll make sure Spencer finds out about what's going on between you and Jenna. Spencer will know why you're so afraid to hug her and kiss her."<em>

_ "What are you talking about?'_

_ Her face pinched up. "You think I didn't see what was going on in there?"_

_ "It's not what it looked like."_

_ "Maybe not to you."_

_ "What we're you doing here anyway?" I challenged. "What the hell did I ever do to you!?"_

_ "You've been peeping in my window for years!"_

_ "Never I have never looked in your window!"_

_ "Well I've looked in yours," she sneered. 'And we're not taking the blame for this."_

_ "Oh yes you are!"_

_ "No," she chuckled to herself. "Not unless you want the entire world to know how close you are with your stepsister. You talk and I'll make sure everybody knows that you were doing it with her!"_

_ When I was about to respond I caught site of another figure coming this way. When I turned my head to look, Spencer was standing next to the fire truck. I noticed that she looked a little off tonight. She looked as if she had no idea what was going on. I expected Spencer to come over here and say something, but she didn't. Alison caught me staring at Spencer and walked over to her. Alison said something to Spencer while pulling her away. Spencer mumbled something to Alison then looked back at me. I noticed the sad and tired look that Spencer had on her face as she walked away with Alison. _

_ "Excuse me boy," an officer tapped me on the shoulder. "Who started this fire?"_

_ I sighed and said "I did."_

_End of flashback_

Spencer sat there staring at me like I had two heads. Before I told her this I didn't want to hear her speak at all, but now since she's being so quiet. I really want to know what she's thinking. This is the first time where I couldn't read her expression. I honestly couldn't tell what she was thinking. She raked her fingers through her hair to pull it back out of her face and sighed.

"It wasn't my idea," she finally croaked.

"How do I know you're not lying? Even if you didn't do it, you still just stood there letting it happen."

She looked up at me. This time when she looked at me I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She swallowed and tried again."It wasn't my idea I need you to believe me. I was there, but I wasn't myself and if it weren't for the…" she stopped herself and looked around the room. Her eyes were burning with tears and she was trying hard to keep the tears from streaming down her face. In that moment my hard shell melted and I crossed back over to her and sat down across from her.

"If it weren't for what?"

She avoided eye contact, so I knew that this would be something big. The only time Spencer avoid eye contact with people is when she's trying not to cry in front of someone or she's hiding something. Right now it's because of both.

"I wouldn't have gone along with it weren't for the extra burst of energy I had that night."

"What extra energy?"

"Let's just say I've been taking some energy pills to help me keep up with things. That night Alison snuck in some alcohol and if I would've known that she was brining it I wouldn't have taken the drugs. I knew if I didn't drink then Alison would've known that something was wrong. I've been keeping this habit a secret ever since the 2nd semester of 9th grade." She finally looked up at me again. "If I wasn't so out of it that night I would not have let Alison get away with what she did. Toby you haft to believe me, because I would never hurt you or anyone. I need you to believe me, because I'm dying with guilt over here. I need you to believe me, because I care about you a lot."

I tore my eyes away from her, but before I could look all the way down she was brining my head back up to look at her. "I need you to believe me, because I'm your best friend."

I sighed and said "I know it wasn't your idea I've always known that." I sighed again. "I guess I was just a little upset about Alison and everything that happened."

"I understand."

"I'm just getting so tired of this," I said while getting off the bed. Once again I walked to the other side of the cell. "I'm getting tired of Alison doing horrible things and hurting people who don't deserve to be hurt. What needs to happen to Alison is someone needs to box her up and ship her off to Crazy Island or do something to her."

"I agree something should be done about Alison."

"Yeah, but what and who would be brave enough to stand up to that bitch."

"You're right." Spencer rose from her seat and walked over to me. "If only there was someone to teach Alison a lesson about playing games."

She gave me that look of hers. That look she only gives to me whenever she comes up with an idea. I could tell that a huge idea was forming in her head right now. This could be something she's been thinking about for days, weeks, or even months.

"Spence, I know that look. What are you thinking about?"

"Maybe we should do it."

"Do what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Get revenge and teach Alison a lesson and get her back for everything she has done to us."

"Spencer, this is so unlike you. Normally you don't want to sink down to Alison's level."

"I wouldn't think of it as sinking down to her level. It's more of us just teaching Alison what happens when you hurt somebody. I think it would be kind of fun to watch her unfold just like she's watched us."

Maybe it would be fun to see Alison fall apart. Normally I'm the type of person who doesn't wish pain upon anyone, but Alison is different. She's a heartless creature and I'm not even sure she's human. She's always causing trouble and bringing pain to someone. She blackmails people and makes everyone feel worthless. Alison must be stopped. Alison has done a lot of horrible things to me. She's made fun of me, picked on me, bullied me, stared rumors about me, made me feel worthless. She talked rude to my mother when she was alive. She made me take the blame for blinding Jenna and used my secret against me. That's not even half the stuff she's done to me. Alison has also done horrible things to Spencer. She talked down to her, got her in all kinds of trouble, and she separated us. By us I mean Spencer and I. I think the worst part about being in this place is not being able to see Spencer. I wasn't able to hear a snappy remark from Spencer in eight days!

I nodded at Spencer and said "okay, tell me more about your plan. Whatever it is, I'm in."

**Dun dun dun! So it looks like Spencer and Toby are planning something big. What do you think it is? I think you all have a pretty good idea on what their planning. Thanks for reading please review! **

**More reviews equal faster updates! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Spencer's POV**

"Spencer, are you mad at us?" Aria asked from across the room.

On Friday night the girls asked if they could come over to spend the night. I said they could as long as Alison wasn't with them. After everything that's happened between me and Alison I'm really not in the mood to see her right now. I'm afraid if I did see her I would end ripping her head off. She walks around town thinking she can get away with everything. That's not going to happen anymore. Alison is finally going to get what she deserves and I can't wait to see the fall out.

"No, Aria I'm not mad at you."

Emily looked up from her book and said. "Are you sure?"

I sat up on my bed and shrugged. "Yeah I know you guys didn't want anything of this to happen. I don't blame you guys for going along with Alison. I know how manipulative she can be.

"We just feel really bad for what we did," Emily said. "I mean despite what Alison said about Toby he was still your friend or is your friend."

I sighed, "After what Alison did I'll be lucky if he'll even talk to me again."

"Have you talked to him or did you see him?" Aria asked.

I looked down sadly. "I tried to, but he sent me away. I don't blame him. If I were Toby I'd hate me too."

"Spence," Emily said while sitting next to me. She lays a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for this."

Hanna finally stopped munching the popcorn and said. "Yeah if he choose not to even listen to what you have to say then that's his problem."

"Hanna!" Aria and Emily both said.

"What?" she said. "I'm sorry for what we did too, but I think we should stop feeling guilty. You guys heard what Alison said. Toby is not a good guy and we need to stop acting like he is. Seriously Spencer don't waste your tears on him."

"Hanna, if Spencer liked him then she can cry about it," Emily said.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Hanna, why are you taking Alison's side on this?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, weren't you the one that suggested we tell the cops that it was an accident?" I asked.

"I'm defending her, because Alison is just trying to help us. She just wants to do what is best for us."

"Em, please tell her she's crazy," I said.

When I looked at Emily she was looking down. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was afraid to say it. Wait a minute, do my friends agree with Alison? Do they honestly think Toby is a psycho just like Alison said? I thought they were better than this. Alison has brainwashed them. She almost brainwashed me to. Luckily I got to Toby before Alison could brainwash me for life. I know that the girls are loyal to Alison, but believing that Toby is a freak when all he's ever done is kept to himself without bothering anyone? That's pretty low of them. Aria seems to be the only one on my side here.

"Emily," I urged.

She opened her mouth. "I mean we did catch him spying on us."

"Alison said she did and we can't be sure. Alison has lied to us many times before. I don't think you guys should judge Toby based off of what Alison told you."

"You can think what you want Spencer, just don't get hurt," Hanna said.

"If you want to be friends with Toby that's fine, just don't expect us to be one of his buddies," Aria said.

"Wow Aria and I thought you were the only one that was on my side my mistake."

"I'm on the side that's going to keep us safe."

I stood off my bed and said "fine whatever."

"We're sorry Spencer, but something about Toby just doesn't seem right. We just want you to be careful. Please don't be mad at us Spence," Hanna said.

I kicked the leg on my bedside table and crossed my arms. "I'm not mad. I'm a little disappointed, but I'm not mad."

"Do you want to rent a movie?" Emily asked. "Maybe it will help get your mind off this."

I nodded "yeah. You guys can head down I just need to make a quick phone call."

The girls nodded and walked down stairs. I shut the door behind them and waited until I couldn't hear them in the hallway. Once I was sure they were downstairs I pulled out my phone and dialed the phone number. The phone ringed a few times before someone answered. Then I heard his voice.

"Hey, it's me," I kept my voice down encase the girls decided to ease drop. "We're moving on with our plan tonight. Stand by for phase one."

**Alison's POV**

On Friday I was extremely pissed off with my friends, mostly Spencer. They all went over to her house to have a little get together, those bitches. How dare they do anything without me. Spencer took the girls away from me. I mean who does she think she is? I like invited her. It seems like Spencer never learns her lesson. I thought after I got rid of freak Toby she would be more obedient, but I was wrong. She's being as stubborn as ever. There has to be something else I can do to prove to Spencer that Toby is nothing, but as psychotic freak and that he got what he deserved. One day I will have Spencer back under my control again. I guess the only way to do that would be to break her even more. Tomorrow when I invite the girls over for a bound fire, I'm going to torture Spencer like never before.

I walked into a pub. I'm supposed to be meeting my friend Cece Drake here. I found her sitting over at the bar flirting with a waiter. Unlike my useless friends, Cece knows how to have fun. After the waiter left I sat next to her and smirked.

"I see you have your flirty face on."

"He'll only be a one night stand."

I laughed "more like one of your one night stands."

We giggled and clicked our glasses together. Ever since Cece and I started hanging out I'm becoming more and more like her. She's always been like a big sister to me. We always know how to have the most fun. We go out late at night, find a guy to flirt with, and someone to be our one night stand for the night. Cece has been with a ton of guys. I've been with a lot of guys too, but not as many as she has. I'm working on it though. Pretty soon I'll be the one picking up all the guys. Speaking of guys, I'm seeking a nice looking hottie sitting on a sofa across the room.

Cece looked to see who I was staring at and smiled. "He's a little old for you isn't he?"

I smirked "age is just a number."

"I bet you won't even get him to look at you."

I held up some money and said. "$20 say's I'll get him to flirt with me."

"Deal," she said while snatching up the $20."

I put on my flirty face and walk over to the guy. I noticed that he was reading a book and looked the title up on my phone. As soon as he heard me talking about the book he looked up. It only took me a few seconds to engage in a conversation with him. Before I knew it I had him wrapped around my finger. Cece gestured for me to wrap it up, because we had "things to do."

I gave him my flirt smile and said "we've been talking all night and you still haven't told me your name."

The guy smiled. "I'm Ezra Fitz."

Ezra gave me his phone number and told me to call him sometime. I smiled and said "oh I will." After he left I walked back over to Cece, who was flirting with another guys. This would be her fourth guy tonight. While I was waiting for her, a waiter tapped me on the shoulder. He was holding a white box in his hand that had my name written on it.

"Are you Alison?" he asked.

I was hesitant before answering. "Yes."

"Somebody left this for you." He handed me the box and then walked away. I was confused for a second then opened the box. Inside the box was a creepy looking doll wrapped up in pink tissue paper. What the hell? I turned the doll over and saw a note attached to its back. _It's my turn to torture you.-A _I looked around the room and panicked. Who's –A? Who would send me this. Is someone playing a sick joke? Did Cece send this to me? I caught the waiter that gave the box to me and pulled him to the side.

"Hey, who gave this to you?"

"I don't know I got it from the UPS man. I don't know who knew you would be here at this time of night," the guys shrugged and then walked away.

"Hey, ready to go?" Cece asked.

I spun around to show her the doll. "Did you send me this?"

She looked at the doll and read the message. "No, I've never seen this before. It's looks like my college professor."

"Somebody sent this to me and I don't know who."

"Don't freak out about it too much. I'm sure it was just a prank."

I laughed. "You're right it was probably that freak Lucas."

I know Cece told me not to worry about it, but I couldn't help it. That night I couldn't sleep at all. I kept waking up trying to think about who would send me that. I stopped worrying about it after a while. I haven't gotten another message of gift in three days. Cece was probably right, it was just some freak messing with me.

On Monday I invited the girls over for a bound fire. Of course I got out alcohol. It's not a party without alcohol. The girls all came over even Spencer came over. Once I got the girls busy in a conversation I asked to talk with Spencer alone. She agreed silently and fallowed me.

She crossed her arms. "What is this about?"

"You know what this is about."

"If this is more about what happened with Toby then I don't want to talk about it."

She started to walk away, but I stopped her. "Spencer, wait. I only did it to protect you. Toby is dangerous. He was out there spying on us that night and that wasn't the first time I caught him doing it. I mean come on Spencer, are you seriously going to tell me that Toby didn't seem weird to you not even a little?"

She kicked the dirt with the tip of her shoe. "Maybe a little."

"You see!" I exclaimed. "Even you think something's off about him. I did you a favor by getting rid of him for you. Now he won't be around to freak you out anymore." Tears started streaming down her face. I reached out and touched her shoulders. "Aw sweetie, don't waste your tears on him. You know that you can do so much better."

She looked up at me in alarm. "What do you mean?"

I titled my head. "Come on sweetie, everyone knew that you were falling for him. Part of the reason you were falling for him is because part of you believed that he was falling for you too. The truth is he wasn't. He doesn't care about you he never did. I hate to tell you this, but before the fire happened he told me that he only hung out with you to get to me."

"What!?" she asked nervously.

I nodded sadly. "I know he's such an ass, but I put him in his place. Now he's in a place where he can't play you or hurt you anymore. He actually told me he was kind of glad to go, because after I turned him down, he didn't need you anymore. He hated you and he couldn't wait to be away from you."

Spencer sniffled as more tears streamed down her face. I faked a sad smile and whipped her tears away. "I know this is hard for you, but I think you deserve to know the truth."

She nodded "it's nice to know one friend is looking out for me."

I rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Spencer no matter how pissed we get at each other I'm always going to look out for you. That's what friends do. Now that you know the truth, how do you feel?"

She glared up at me and used the back of her hand to whip the tears off her face. "I feel like I never want to see Toby again."

I smiled with satisfaction. "That's my girl. Now I'm going back to the party, do you need a minute?"

She nodded. I hugged her once more and then turned to walk away. I walked away with a smirk on my face. Now I'm sure that bitch and that freak will never speak to each other again. All I need to do is go visit that freak and make them real enemies. When I walked over to the table to pick up my cup, I noticed a blue sticky note on my cup. _Takes one to know one –A._

I stared off into space. –A has done it again. Whoever this person is sent me another message. After I said goodbye to my friends, I went up to my room and found an envelope on my bed. I opened the envelope and saw my face on a bobble head along with a note that fell out. The eyes to the bobble head were cut out and the note said. _The blonde leading the blind-A. _

Who is this bitch? I am now more determined to find out who this –A person is. It's time for me to put my thinking cap one. I started getting these messages after the Jenna thing. Who would be after me because of that? Then it hit me. I glared to myself as I thought of who it is. No I don't think, I know.

On Sunday I drove up to see that freak, so I could confront him. I parked my car in the parking lot and marched right up to the counter. I had to sign up for a visitors pass and wait to be escorted back to see him. The guard scanned some type of card over the scanner and the door opened. The guard told me I had 30 minutes. I walked into his cell and there he was. He looked up at me and glared.

"What do you want?"

I walked over and dumped all of the –A notes out on his bed. He looked even more confused as I sat down across from him. To be honest I'm more freaking out about the do-rag he's wearing on his head than the notes. Whatever floats his boat. I know that Toby is the one sending me these messages and I'm putting a stop to it.

"What is this?"

"You know exactly what it is," I sneered. "And it's time to quite the pin-pal routine."

His eyes widen in confusion "what?"

"Clearly your time in cellblock four has done great things for your literary skills, but this needs to stop.

He looks through the notes I laid out and glares at me. I watched as he looked at them one by one. He is so busted. He holds the notes up and glares back at me.

"I didn't write these!" he yelled while throwing them down on the floor.

Geez he can be such a child sometimes. He gets up from his bed and walks to the other side of the cell. I laughed to myself. Does he really think I'm going to leave just because he threw a fit and walked to the other side of the room? He is such a child.

"Listen," I hissed while standing up. He turned around and glared at me. "I drove all the way up here and just got a triplex pat down by security the least you could do is save me the trouble of being lied to!"

A tiny smirk spread across his face. "Why are you so convinced that it's me, I'm sure Jenna would love you see your head on a stick.'

I chuckled lightly and smirked. "Jenna would be happy to see anything I imagine." I stepped closer to him. "Your step sis was going through surgery when some of these were sent. You want to know how it turned out? She's still combing her hair with an electric tooth brush."

"You can go now." He glared at me and bumped into my shoulder as he passed by me.

Now he is really making me mad. It's bad enough that he's lying to me, but he's not even a good liar. I know that he's the one sending me these notes and I'm not leaving until he admits it. If I have to I will bring Spencer into this.

"You know I wasn't the only one outside that garage!" I snapped. "Why aren't you harassing my friends?"

"You know what!" He spun around and walked over to me and we we're now face to face. "I wish I knew who wrote those notes, I'd offer my services. You and your posy deserve a lot worse!"

I smirked and said. "I bet you wish you'd kiss me when you had the chance."

**Toby's POV**

I'm using up all my strength right now to keep me from strangling Alison right now. She is really annoying the hell out of me. Why can't she just pack up her stupid posy and leave town forever. Now I really want to get revenge. I can't wait to get the chance to watch this bitch suffer, but I can't crack now. I'm supposed to wait for _her_ to give me orders. So far _she_ hasn't given me many orders. Just to stay low and stay out of suspicion no matter what. _She _warned me that Alison would probably come here. That's all part of the plan. After Alison leaves here, that's when we're supposed to start attacking her the hardest.

"It's a shame isn't it," she spoke up again.

I rolled my eyes. Why is she still here?

She continued to speak. "You've been here for almost a month and I'm guessing Spencer hasn't even tried to call you."

"Leave her out of this," I hissed.

She shrugged. "I'm just saying if she cared about you, she would be trying to break every rule to come see you."

"I told you to leave her out of this!" I shouted. I think I almost saw Alison jump.

She held her ground and smirked. "Wow you got it for her bad."

I turned away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." I heard her shoes shuffling across the floor. "And I know that you would do anything for her, but you're wasting your time. Spencer hates you she even told me that."

"Get out," I hissed.

The guards came back in and got Alison to leave. After she was gone I sighed and sat down on my bed. Alison is probably the biggest bitch in the entire world, but she is right about one thing. I do have feelings for Spencer and I would do _anything_ for her. About thirty minutes later the door opened again and a new visitor was coming to see me. I looked up and my heart started racing.

"I did everything you asked me to."

**Dun dun dun! That's the end of that chapter. Who do you think arrived at the end? If you guess I bet most of you will be right. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as great. I'm not really good at writing in Alison's pov, because I've never really done it before. I hope I did okay. Thanks for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Toby's POV**

Spencer came in and sat down on the chair that Alison was just sitting in. I've been wondering when I would see her again. It's been so long and I was scared she wouldn't come back. Of course she always said she would come back. We've talked on the phone a handful amount of times, but that's not enough. I missed her. I missed her smiling face and those brown eyes and her hair. I missed everything about her. I missed hearing her snappy remarks and her smart ass attitude.

She took off her coat and set it on the chair behind her. That faint smirk on her face tells me that we've succeeded. I smiled too and took a seat across from her. Things are going very well between us. I mean with our plans. There is no one else I rather do this with. Spencer crossed her legs and shifted herself in her seat.

"Did she take the bait?" she asked.

"She seemed to. Alison doesn't suspect anything."

Spencer smiled that beautiful smile I love to see. I could tell that she's very impressed with me. Me working as her alibi seems to be working great. As soon as I get out of here I'll be able to help a lot more with our plans.

"I'm sorry this is pushing her to come here."

"I told you I don't have a problem with it. I mean I do, because she's annoying, but I'd do anything for you."

She smiled and blushed. She brushed the hair out of her face and looked down shyly. She is so cute when she acts so shy around me. Even though I wanted to do nothing more than flirt with her we have important stuff to discuss. Our first plan worked out great now it's time to come up with plan two.

I chuckled when Spencer pulled out a little note book and pen from her pocket. Of course she came prepared.

"So far all we've done is send her messages on paper, now I think we should send them through texts messages," she said.

"Won't the cops be able to trace the number?"

"Not if we use a blocked ID and Alison won't be smart enough to go to the police."

"Okay."

Spencer held her pen to the notebook. "Is there anything you want to add to our plan?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I want to add that Spencer Hastings is the prettiest girl in the world."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, I'm being serious here."

"So am I."

She stopped writing and looked up to meet my eyes. We sat there for a moment gazing into each other's eyes. Would now be a good time to kiss her? She's sitting right here in front of me. I've wanted to kiss her for a while now. Every time she walks through the door I just want to hold her kiss her and never let her go. Spencer has had this effect on me since the first day she walked into my life.

Spencer broke our gaze and faked a coughing noise. "Um what exactly did Alison say when she was here?"

"She thinks I'm the one writing these messages to her."

"Did you rat me out?"

"No, I told you I won't say a word."

"I'm going to mix it up a little by sending her texts messages that way you'll be off her suspect list."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"It should work. Once she sees a text message from –A she won't think it's you. How would you send her messages when you don't have a phone? By the time you get out of here you should be off her suspect list immediately."

"Are you just going to send her messages for now?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah when I come back next week we'll come up with our first official plan. I mean if that's okay with you since we're in this together."

"Yeah I'm okay with that.'

She closed her notebook then stuck her notebook and pen inside her pocket. That means it's time for her to leave. I really hate these short visits. Since I'm in here our visits can only be thirty minutes long. I guess seeing her for that amount of time is better than not seeing her at all. Spencer rose to her feet and started heading for the door.

I stood up and said "Spencer."

She turned around "yes?"

"Um… be careful… I meant out there, so you don't get hurt, because people would hate to see you get hurt. I would hate to see you get hurt… I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one. I care about you and I just want you to stay safe, so be careful and yeah."

She smiled and said "I will."

She walked back over to me and kissed me lightly on my cheek. My face heated up and my heart was racing at 100mph. Why does this girl always make me act this way? Every time she's around me my heart starts beating so fast I'm afraid it will fly out of my chest. She stood in front of me so we were only a few inches apart. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I could feel her warm minty breath on my neck. God I want to kiss her so bad. It almost seemed like she was stand there waiting for me to make the first move. When I finally did start to move the door opened and the guard came in.

"Visiting hours is over."

"Can I just get another minute?" Spencer asked.

"No," the guard said sternly.

Spencer sighed "I guess I'll see you next week."

"Will you call me?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

She nodded "yeah I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye, stay safe."

"Bye." She wrapped her arms around me to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her for a brief second. Then the guard snapped at us to break it up. I wasn't ready to let her go. I'm never ready to let her go. The guard rolled his eyes and pushed me away from her and escorted her out. Geez can't the guards tell that I'm in love with her. Wait what?

**Spencer's POV**

After I was rudely escorted to leave the cell, I got in my car and drove back to Rosewood. On my way home my mind keep wondering back to Toby. Is it just me or does it seem like he's been working out? When he gave me a hug he felt more bold stronger than the last time I saw him. He probably has time to work out and lift weights at that place. I guess you have to be tough when you're in a place like that. I can't wait for Toby to get out of that place. He does not deserve to be there. I'm always so over whelmed with guilt and I blame myself for him being there. I always have nightmares about that night and I end up waking up screaming at the top of my lungs. It gets to the point where I would run to the police station and stand out there for hours debating on if I should tell the truth or not. I'm wondering if I should've told Toby that.

I miss having Toby around. Rosewood is really boring without him. Who else can I joke about Alison with? Who else can I crack on the stupid things the town does with? Whose house can I sneak over to in the middle of the night when my parents are giving me a hard time? Who can I cuddle with when I'm cold at night? Missing Toby is killing me. If it weren't for that bitch Alison, we wouldn't be apart right now. I don't get to see him or talk to him very much and when I do it's for thirty minutes. Its ten minutes for a phone call. Whenever I see him I always get the urge to dive in for a kiss. Sometimes I feel like he wants to kiss me too. I thought he was going to kiss me today if the guards weren't such prudes.

I brushed those thoughts to the side as I pulled up to an empty parking spot outside the Brew. I'm supposed to be meeting the girls. I'm really hoping Alison doesn't do something to get the other girls involved in this. Toby and I agreed that we wouldn't go after the other girls. This is just a war between Alison and us. I fixed up my hair before going inside to meet the others. When I walked in Aria was the only one sitting at a table waiting for me. I sat down in the chair across from her then set my purse down on the floor between my feet. Aria looked up from her coffee cup and smiled.

"Hey Spencer."

"Hey."

"Where were you this morning I tried calling you?'

"Oh uh I was studying.'

She laughed "but it's summer break.'

"Well you know how I am I don't want to fall behind."

"Spence, you're not going to fall behind. You're the smartest person I know."

"Thanks, where are the others?"

"Um Hanna had to cancel for some reason and Emily's running a little late."

I nodded then thanked the waiter for bringing me my coffee. Aria and I sat there for a few moments talking about everything and nothing. I just got started on my third cup of coffee when Aria spotted Emily walking in. I turned around to smile at her. My smile faded once I saw that Alison was with her.

"Hey guys," Aria greeted them politely.

"Hey Aria, Spence," Emily said as they both took a seat at our table.

"Hey Ali," Aria said.

"Good afternoon my darlings," Alison faked a smile.

"Alison," I faked a smile through my gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Emily told me you all were meeting here and I wondered if I could tag along. That's okay right?"

I nodded "yeah sure I was just surprised that's all."

Alison grinned "well I'm always here to surprise my girls."

"Spencer how many cups of coffee have you had this morning?"

"This is only my third cup today I swear. Plus that one cup I had this morning, but that was like five hours ago."

"Its 12:15 you've been up since 8 this morning?" Aria questioned.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I'm just saying it's summer break you should be sleeping in."

"Seriously Spencer, you don't have to be so lame and spend your whole summer studying for an SAT test that's a year away," Alison teased.

"You're right Ali. Maybe I should spend my summer break the way you do, by sleeping with every guy within thirty miles away from me."

Alison clinched her jaw "I'm just having fun."

"Sure it's all fun in game until someone comes down with an STD or worse pregnant."

"Okay guys," Aria interjected. "That's enough let's just all try go get along here."

"Aria's right," Emily said.

"Their right Spencer," Alison said. "I know things have been rocky between us since the Jenna thing, but I'm really hoping we can get past that. I'm trying to make it up to you and you're making it hard."

I nodded "you're right I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, "she said. "Now we only have a month until school starts again, so it's time to start planning for our annual Labor Day weekend sleepover. Anyone have any suggestions of who's house it should be at?'

An idea immediately popped into my head. I smiled and said "we can have it at my house in the barn."

"Spence are you sure it's okay to sleep out in your barn?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'll just talk to my parents and get it all settled."

Alison smiled "great we'll all meet at Spencer's house to have a sleepover we will never forget."

I smirked and said "oh yes we will most definitely won't forget this event. I'll be sure to mark my calendar and make a scrap book from all the memories."

**Alison's POV**

I waited for Aria and Emily to leave the Brew, so I could talk to Spencer alone. Once I tell her what Toby said about us she'll hate him even more. Spencer picked up her purse and started getting up to leave.

"Spencer wait, let's talk for a minute."

She sat back down and said "okay."

"How have you been?"

"I'm okay."

"I know that you're probably still missing Toby."

She sighed "I really don't want to talk about him."

"I just wanted you to know that I saw him today."

She snapped her head up "what?"

I held back my smirk. "I went to go see him today and he was acting like such a jerk."

"Well could you blame him?"

"I'm only saying he was acting like a jerk, because he was talking bad about you."

"He was talking about me?"

I nodded my head sadly. "He told me how angry he is at you and how much he hates you. He even told me that he wants revenge on all of us."

"Revenge for what?" she asked.

"I'm guessing the Jenna thing. I tried explaining to him that I was an accident, but he went off on me and said that all of us better watch out, because once he gets out of there he's getting us back.'

"Why would he say that?"

I shrugged "I don't know. I just wanted to tell you, so you know to be careful.'

"Toby isn't the type of person to hurt someone."

"Well he is now," I said. "He's in juvie now Spencer, that place has toughened him up. Once he gets out of there he is going to hurt all of us in the worse way possible. And the way that he's going to hurt you is by torturing us. Once he's done with us he said he's coming after you.'

Spencer grabbed her bag and stood up. "I'm really not in the mood to talk about this now."

I shrugged and said "fine suit yourself, but don't say that I never warned you.'

Spencer held her purse over her shoulder and walked out of the Brew. I sat back with a smirk on my face. That bitch will never want to talk to Toby again. I stopped smiling when my phone beeped. I looked at my phone and gasped. _Lying bitches get hanged, better watch your neck… opps I mean back –A._ I looked around the Brew to see if anyone was watching me. Who the hell is this person? First it was hand written notes and now texts. This bitch has got to go.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as long, but because of lack of reviews I haven't been in the mood to update. I'm not sure if I should keep updating this story. I don't know, do you all want me to keep writing this? **

**Next chapter there will be more Spoby. Thanks for reading please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Greetings! In this chapter Toby will start to struggle with his feelings for Spencer. **

**Toby's POV**

**_Dream_**

_ I'm sitting in my own room back at my house. That's strange I'm not back in juvie, but I'm not complaining. It's a Friday afternoon and it looks like a nice day outside. I was busy sitting on my computer chair reading a book. When I glanced up in front of me I saw Spencer there sprawled out on my bed writing down something on a notebook. The sunlight streaming in through the window hit her just right. Her hair was down around her shoulders and her eyes looked extra pretty today. She is Beautiful._

_ I glanced up from my book to look at her. "What are you doing?"_

_ She looked up at me and smiled shyly. "Nothing."_

_ "What are you writing in that notebook?"_

_ She sat up on the bed and held her notebook against her chest. "It's nothing."_

_ "Are you writing plans for us?"_

_ She bit her lip and nodded her head slowly. "Um hmm something like that."_

_ I set my books down then got up to go sit next to her on the bed. She smiled shyly and held the notebook even closer to her chest. "Can I see what you have?"_

_ She smiled and shook her head "nope."_

_ I'm starting to think that she's hiding something from me. She's biting her lip and holding that notebook pretty tightly against her chest. Maybe she wrote something that she's embarrassed by. Now I have to see it._

_ I scooted closer to her and said "come on let me see it."_

_ "No, you're going to laugh at me."_

_ I shook my head. "No I won't I promise."_

_ She sighed and held the notebook against her chest for a few more minutes. I waited for her to turn the notebook over, so I could see what she had written. Then she bit her lip and slowly handed me the notebook. I looked at it and smiled. Then my smile turned into a laugh. Spencer drew a bunch of hearts in the notebook and wrote Spencer Cavanaugh in the middle of all of them. I just can't stop laughing at this._

_ Spencer whined and hit me in the chest. "Stop laughing at me it's not funny."_

_ "How can I not laugh at this?'_

_ She took the notebook from me and tossed it to the side. "I know its lame that's why I didn't want to show you."_

_ "It's not lame I think it's really cute."_

_ "Come here." She lied back on my bed and tugged on the collar of my shirt to pull me down on top of her. I pressed my lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around to me to pull me closer to her body. _

_ "You do realize I now have the license to mock you for the rest of your life, right?" I teased._

_ "Shut up," she laughed then pressed our lips back together. Spencer slipped her tongue into to my mouth making me moan. My body was getting heated because of how heated things are getting between the two of us. We are kissing as if we`ve done this many times before._

**_End of dream_**

I jolted awake and took many deep breaths as I looked around the room. I'm still lying in bed in my cell at juvie. That meant everything I just went through with Spencer was a dream. A very good dream that I wish I never woke up from. Instead I woke up in hell with no Spencer to be found. I'm missing her now more than ever. I really need her here. For the past few nights I've been dreaming about her. All of my dreams seem to start the same. We're always hanging out in my room talking about random stuff, but this is the first time I've dreamed about us kissing.

I can't help it anymore I need Spencer here. I have to talk to her. If I could I would break out of here and run to her, but I can't. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was 8am. Spencer said that she would be here at 12 this afternoon, but I can't wait I need to see her now. When the guards came in to escort me to the cafeteria I asked if I could make a phone call. They told me to make it quick. I dialed Spencer's phone number and waited for her to pick up.

She finally answered on the fifth ring "hello?" My heart jumped when I heard her voice.

"Hey Spence."

"Hey Toby, it's a little early for you to be calling me. Normally you call later in the day."

"Yeah I know I just missed hearing your voice."

"Aw I missed hearing your voice too."

"Yeah, so are you still coming today?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good I can't wait to see you."

She giggled and said "I can't wait to see you either."

"Um Spence."

"Yes Toby?"

"Um do you think you could come earlier?"

"Yeah sure I can leave right now."

I smiled and said "great. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she said and then hung up.

After I hung up the phone I turned around and saw one of the delinquents standing behind me waiting to use the phone. This guy has long brown hair and he just got here a couple weeks ago. I can't really remember what his name is. I think it starts with a C.

The guy smirked and said "are you done talking to your girlfriend?"

I frown "she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you want her to be."

"Shut up, you don't know me or anything about me and her, so just leave it alone."

"Dude, why don't you just stop being a wimp and kiss the girl already?"

"Nice, did you get that from a Disney movie?"

The guy shrugged "it's pretty good advice. I've seen the girl that comes here to see you and I wouldn't be surprised if she liked you too. You should just save both of you guys some trouble and kiss her already."

"Spencer and I are just friends. What's going on between us is business."

The guy huffed a laugh "man who are you trying to kid, me or yourself?"

"Dude, I growled. "I'm serious you better shut up right now."

"Hey, Cavanaugh and Rivers, do we have a problem over here?" A guard shouted.

Caleb smirked at the guard and said "nope, Toby's just in denial."

I glared back at him. The guard came over and escorted me away. After breakfast was over I went back to my cell and waited for Spencer to arrive. I'm so bored without her. Spencer said that they next time she comes we're going to make our first official plan on how to ruin Alison. Yesterday when I talked to her she said that she had a really good idea. I can't wait to hear her plans. I mostly can't wait to see her. The guards announced that I have a visitor. I waited a few seconds, and then Spencer walked in. When she walked in she was wearing a black hoodie. That's kind of strange. The only time she ever wears a hoody is when she's having a lazy day at her house. If she does wear a hoodie it's usually a light color like blue, red, or sometimes gray.

She looks kind of scary in that hoody. It almost makes her look dark in some ways. She came over and sat in front of me and smirked. I could tell that this was an evil smirk just by the dark look in her eyes. This is a look I've never seen before. It's kind of scary and a little sexy.

"Um hi Spencer."

She smiled and said "hey Toby."

I pointed at her outfit and said "your outfit is a bit different or you going through a strange wardrobe change?"

She frowned and said "no."

"Then why are you dressed like a gangbang member from the streets?"

She titled her head "nice, coming from the dude who was wearing a do-rag just a few days ago."

"Touché."

She turned serious. "Relax this is just the A-team uniform. If we're going to keep our identity on the down low then we need to keep ourselves hidden. If we run around at night then it will be hard for people to tell who we are."

I nodded and said "okay, but why did you wear that hear? What if Alison saw you?"

She shook her head. "She didn't see me and this isn't mine, it's yours?"

I give her a confused look. "What?"

She reached up for the zipper on the hoodie and slowly started to unzip it. My eyes widened thinking that she's about to take that off with only a tank to or a bra underneath. To my surprise she had on a black t shirt underneath the hoodie. My jaw dropped again when I saw her starting to take off the black shirt as well. Is she trying to show me something or is she stripping for me. _Wouldn't you like that?_ I cursed at the way my mind was thinking. I could practically hear Caleb's voice saying that in my head.

When she was pulling the shirt off I caught a brief glimpse of her bare stomach. Spencer had on a white t-shirt underneath the black shirt. She pulled the white shirt down over her stomach. She then handed me the black shirt and hoodie. Then she stood up and started to take off the pants. Of course she had a pair of short shorts underneath the black pants. She handed me the pants then sat back down on the chair.

"Is this all for me?" I asked.

She nodded and reached into her bra to pull out a cellphone. "Don't let the guards see any of this stuff. Hide it under your pillow case or underneath the mattress. Pick someplace where they won't find it."

"Spencer if I'm stuck in here, then how is this stuff going to do me any good? I can't go anywhere."

"Last night I did some research that this place allows you to have one day where you an take a day to visit someone, but you have to be back within twelve hours."

"Gosh if I would've known that, I would've come to see you."

She smiled and blushed at the comment. "No, you're going to use that day on September 1st."

My eyes narrowed. "But that's a month away."

"There's a reason I'm telling you all of this, because it has to do with our plan."

"What's the plan?"

We sat there discussion what our plan will be. Spencer suggested that we do something to scare Alison. Every year on Labor Day Spencer has a special sleep over with all the girls. That night Alison will most likely use that opportunity to figure out whom –A is. Spencer's plan is for me to show up and act nice to Alison. I'm supposed to thank her for helping me. While I'm distracting Alison, Spencer will be off setting up a trap for Alison. This plan sounds perfect. Once we we're down discussing our plan we both smiled at each other and made it official. After we got done talking about that, we still had a few minutes. Spencer moved over to sit next to me on the bed.

"How bad is life in this hell hole?" Spencer asked, while looking up at the cracked walls and ceiling.

"It's pretty bad. The food sucks, the people suck, and everything else sucks."

She gives me a look of sympathy. "I'm really sorry."

I shrugged it off. "You know the worst part about being in this place is not being able to see you whenever I want."

She looks up, so her brown eyes are staring into my blue eyes. I noticed a loose piece of her hair sticking out, so I reached up and tucked it behind her ear. _Dude, why don't you stop being a wimp and kiss the girl?_ I could hear Caleb's voice echoing in the back of my mind. I hate to admit it, but that is a good question. Why am I being such a wimp? I like Spencer a lot and I may even like her more than a lot, so why am I afraid to kiss her? She's sitting right here in front of me. All I have to do is lean forward and do it. What if she doesn't like me? _I've seen the girl that comes here to see you and I wouldn't be surprised if she liked you too. _There goes Caleb's voice again. Okay Toby, just go on and do it. Kiss the girl before it's too late. One of these days Spencer's going to find a boyfriend and it will be too late. Just go on a kiss her.

Finally I swallowed my pride and leaned in. It seemed like Spencer knew what I was doing, because she leaned in too. I was so close to kissing her and I would have, if it weren't for the damn guard that came in just now.

"You're time is up." _Seriously dude?_ I thought to myself.

Spencer looked at me sadly as she stood up. "I guess I'll see you soon."

I nodded and said "yeah, bye. I lo… look forward to seeing you again." _Nice save idiot._

She gave me a sad smile and nodded as she walked out. Once she was gone I sighed and lied back against my bed. Why do I always wait until the last minute to try and kiss her? I can hear Caleb laughing his ass off in my head right now. One of these days I'm going to kiss Spencer Hastings. Another guard came in a few minutes later and told me I would be sharing this cell with someone. I was about to ask who until I saw Caleb walk in. I rolled my eyes _of course._

"Hey buddy," Caleb said, while plopping down on the bed.

I glared at him. "I'm not your buddy."

He shrugged and said "whatever. So how did your little date go with Spencer?"

"It wasn't a date. It was just a friend coming to visit another friend and… How did you know her name was Spencer?"

"Because I've heard you talk to her on the phone several times."

I crossed my arms. "Well we're just friends."

"When I was waiting in the hallway for her to leave I saw her taking off her clothes. Did she strip for you?"

"No!" I said rather loudly.

Caleb smirked and said "but I bet you wanted her to."

"Shut up."

Caleb sat up on his bed. "I bet you want to have sex with her."

"Shut up Caleb."

"Everyone knows that you would give anything to have her underneath you sweating like a dog."

I stood up and yelled "I said shut up!"

A guard came into check on us. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

Caleb sat there smirking at me and I stood there glaring at him. The guard warned us to calm down or else our visiting privileges would be taken away. Caleb made some sarcastic remark on how much I would hate that, which only made me want to kick his ass even more. The guards told us again to keep it down then left. I sighed and sat back down on my bed.

"Dude, you need to stop getting so worked up over this. That just proves how much Spencer means to you."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Are you asking to be punched?"

He leaned forward. "Dude, there is nothing wrong with admitting that you love a girl."

"I don't love a girl."

"You're right," he said. "You don't just love any random girl, you love a special kind of girl. You love Spencer whether you're ready to admit it or not."

"Why are you so convinced that I love her?"

"Because whenever I mention Spencer your face lights up." He pointed at me. "See it just happened right now."

I lied back on my bed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Whatever, but if it makes you feel any better or boosts your ego a little, I'm pretty sure Spencer loves you too."

I turned over to face the wall and sighed. I hate how Caleb may be right. I can try to lie to everyone and say that I don't love Spencer, but I can't lie to myself. More importantly I don't think I would be able to lie to her.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Not my best chapter, but it's a chapter, so enjoy it.**

**Spencer's POV**

Today is August 31, that means Labor Day is tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that the girls and I will be having a sleep over. Alison will be there and I have something special planned for her. Correction Toby and I have something planned for her. We both agreed that none of the other girls would be at risk for anything we're going to do. I just got off the phone with Toby and told him that I will be coming later tonight. After I got off the phone with him I heard my mom walking into the kitchen. I got off my bed and walked down to see what she was doing.

My mom had a few bags of groceries setting out on the kitchen counter. She was on the phone with someone, but I didn't know who. By the way she was talking on the phone I could tell she was talking to a client. I stood by the counter waiting for her to get off the phone. Five minutes later she finally hung up the phone.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Hey Spencer."

"Who was on the phone?"

She sighed and said "Mrs. Marin."

"Hanna's mom." I spoke in a high pitched voice. "What did she want?"

"I think your friend should be the one to tell you that."

"Mom I want to talk to you about something."

"Spencer I told you I'm not getting you more pills."

"That's not what this is about."

My mother stopped flipping through her paper work and looked up at me. "What's this about?"

"I was wondering if there's an alternative for someone who's locked up and their under the age of eighteen."

"What do you mean?"

"Is there a way for someone to pay their time for a crime they made without being locked up like a cages animal?"

"They can do community servos, but it depends on what they did."

"For example Toby Cavanaugh, would he be able to service instead of being in juvy?"

"He would, but I rather have him in juvy where he can't hurt anyone."

"Mom what happened to Jenna was just an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want the boy around in the same town mu daughter lives in. Just imagine if you were the one that was in the garage when Toby was messing around."

"Toby would never hurt me."

"Sweetie I know that he was your friend once, but that boy is nothing but trouble. I want you to stay away from him when he gets out."

"Alison is nothing but trouble and you allow me to be around her."

"Just let it go Spencer."

"Fine," I said while grabbing my bag. "I'm going over to Hanna's."

When I got to Hanna's Aria, and Emily were already there. Hanna was sitting on her bed curled up in a ball, with a pint of frosting, Oreos, peanut butter, and a box of tissues. Aria and Emily were sitting on opposite's sides of her trying to comfort her. "What's going on?" I asked while sitting at the end of the bed.

Hanna sniffled and whipped the tears off her face. Aria handed her another tissue while Emily rubbed a smoothing hand up and down her back. "Hanna's parents are getting a divorce," Aria finally spoke up.

"Aw Hanna I'm sorry," I said while putting a comforting hand on the lower part of her arm.

"My dad cheated on my mom and their finally getting a divorce," Hanna crocked.

"Hanna have you been eating all day?" Emily asked.

That made Hanna, tear up even more. "Please don't tell Ali. She already gives me a hard time enough as it is.

"Alison won't bother you anymore Hanna, I'll make sure of it," I said.

"How?" Hanna asked.

"You can just count on me."

"Let's not talk about sad stuff right now," Aria suggested.

"Aria's right, let's talk about tomorrow night," Emily said.

"We're going to have alcohol some of Spencer's famous trail mix, and we'll talk about cute boys," Aria said while nudging Hanna's shoulder.

Hanna smiled and said "that sounds like fun."

I smiled too and said "it's definitely going to be a night I will never forget."

"You know what sounds fun right now?" Aria asked.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"We should go shopping and buy an outfit to wear tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun," Emily said.

"Great lets go," I said.

We all rushed out of Hanna's room and down the stairs. Since I'm the only one that can legally drive right now, we all got in my car. After we got done shopping we stopped at the brew for coffee. Hanna seemed to smile more now that she's out of her house. Emily noticed Hanna looking at the guy that just walked in. I turned around in my seat and saw Hanna's high school crush Sean.

I smiled at Hanna and said "you should talk to him."

Hanna blushed "no, he's not interested in me."

"He's looking at you," Aria said.

"If Alison was here she would say that Sean would never be interested in a fat blonde chick."

"Well for one Alison isn't here," I said. "And two you're beautiful the way you are."

"Can we please go now?" Hanna asked.

I nodded and said "yeah sure."

"I'll pay," Emily said while getting up to walk over to the counter.

After I dropped the girls off at each of their houses, I went to go see Toby. If I tell him what my mom told me, then maybe I can get him out earlier, so he won't have to spend eight more months in that place. I hate these short visits just as much as Toby does. Every time I come here I think that he's going to kiss me, but he doesn't. Once again I waited for a guard to escort me back to Toby's cell just like many times before.

**Toby's POV**

I've been waiting for Spencer to show up all day. She hasn't been able to come see me all week and I really missed her. My cellmate, Caleb is really getting on my nervous. He's always making cracks about me wanting to be with Spencer. I don't care if he's right, he's still annoying. Spencer has visited me two times since Caleb got here. Both times he would be out at lunch or working out. I lifted my head up when I heard the door open. To my disappointment it was just Caleb coming back.

Caleb smirked and sat down on his bed. "Keep your pants on Toby, she's not here yet.'

"Shut up," I muttered.

"When she does get here should I hide in the corner to give you two sometime alone?"

"You know you're really asking for an ass beating right now."

Caleb leaned forward and tucked his hands underneath his chin. "Would Toby the love struck puppy really hit someone?"

"Do you want to find out?" I hissed.

"You better calm yourself down unless you want your visiting rights from Spence taking away."

The door opened and we both shut our mouths. We've already gotten several warnings these past few weeks, we don't need another. My face lit up when I saw Spencer walk in. The guard told us that we have an hour. Normally I only have thirty minutes, but today I have an hour. Spencer sat next to me on the bed and smiled. I was about to say something, but Caleb beat me to it.

"Aw look at the cute couple."

Spencer looked across the room and glared at Caleb. "Who the hell are you?"

Caleb smirked and said "I'm going to be Toby's best man at your wedding?"

Spencer's eyes widen. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and said "that's Caleb my cellmate."

"You have a cellmate now?" She asked. "Since when?"

"He's been here for a few weeks just now when you've been here."

"Yup I'm his cellmate, but don't sweat it sweetie you're still his soul mate."

"Caleb," Spencer started. "Were you dropped on your head as an infant or were you just born stupid?"

"Just ignore him Spence," I said.

"Fine," Spencer turned her attention towards me. "How are you?"

"I'm okay I just missed you a lot."

She smiled sadly. "I know I missed you too."

"Why couldn't you come all week?"

She waved her hand and said "I've been caught up with family drama."

"What kind of family drama?"

"I would tell you, but captain annoying is over there."

Caleb smirked at us. "Did I hear my name?"

"No," Spencer said. "I don't remember calling jackass."

Caleb looked at me and nodded "Yeah you two were definitely made for each other."

"Forget about him," I said.

"Melissa thinks that Ian is cheating on her with someone else and she's been acting crazier than usual. My mom has been spending every free minute she has with her."

"Doing what?"

Spencer shrugged and said, "I don't shopping, mother daughter bonding, talking about legal stuff who knows."

"Well is Ian cheating on her?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Ian's got a thing you younger girls."

"How do you know?"

"I just happen to know that Ian is a creep. I also know that Alison thinks otherwise."

**Spencer's POV**

**Flashback**

_It was a hot day in the middle of July. I just got back from paying tennis at the country club. When I walked into the house Ian was standing in the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. He waved at me and I just looked at him. Since he's here I'm guessing Melissa must be back in town. I tried my best to ignore him as I walked up to my room to change into my field hockey uniform. I'm supposed to practice field hockey for two hours every day. My parents want me to work to become team captain at everything I do in high school. It sucks because I have to practice with the coach, which just happens to be Melissa's boyfriend Ian Thomas. I don't like working with him. He's weird and sometimes he gets a little handzy. Right now he was showing me the right way to hold the stick. The way he was standing behind me made me feel a little uncomfortable. _

_ "Here try holding it like this," he said while moving my hands down._

_ I rolled my eyes and said "I've been holding the stick all day, now can I get some real practice in?"_

_ Ian kissed the back of my neck and that made me jump away from him. Did he just try to pull a move on me? That's so gross. He's 23 years old and I'm 15. And he's my sister's boyfriend._

_ "What the hell was that?" I shouted._

_ He smirked and said "I was just itching my nose."_

_ "Why did you just do that?"_

_ "What's the big deal?"_

_ "The deal is your old and I'm under sixteen. You're my sister's boyfriend. I don't even like you."_

_ "Don't be so lame Spencer. Every teenage girl hooks up with an older guy."_

_ "If you mean girls like Alison maybe, but I'm not like her."_

_ "You're more like Alison than you think." Ian winked at me then went inside._

_ I rolled my eyes in disgust. Why do all men have to be weird, gross, and such dick heads? Well not all guys are like that. The only guy that I can think of that isn't like that is Toby. Unlike all the other guys in the world, Toby doesn't try to stick it in whatever hole he can get it in. I heard a fake coughing noise coming from behind me. When I turned around Alison was standing there with her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips._

_ "Okay I think I'm about to throw up," she said._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Why, because of what I just saw." She walked closer to me and folded her arms. "I mean you were like flirting with your sister's boyfriend."_

_ "Oh no Ali it wasn't like that. He was just being a creep."_

_ Alison smirked and titled her head "it looked like you were into it."_

_ "Well I wasn't."_

_ "Are you telling me that you weren't enjoying the way he had his hands on you?"_

_ "It was disgusting and he's lucky I didn't report him for sexual harassment."_

_ Alison rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen Spencer."_

_ "What are you even doing here?"_

_ "I came over to see if you wanted to hang out, but now I see that you're a little busy."_

_ "No Alison I'm telling you nothing's going on between me and Ian!"_

_ "I would hope not, because if there was that would make you a skank."_

**End of flashback**

Toby and I spent the whole time talking about plans for tomorrow night. We had to keep our voice down, because Caleb is in the room. Every few minutes Caleb would make some immature comment about us being together. He's really starting to get on my nervous. I don't know how Toby's been putting up with him. Even though I have thought about what life would be like if we were together. Would things be easier or harder? I really like Toby a lot and I think he likes me too, but I can never be to sure. You don't know if someone really does like you until they come right out and say "hey I like you."

"What time does your sleepover start?" Toby asked.

"It's in all day thing, but the really thing starts at 7 tonight. Be there half past midnight."

"What if you fall asleep?"

I chuckled and said, "I won't fall asleep. I got it all covered."

"Do I dare ask how you have it covered?"

I smiled and put my finger to my lips to signal for him to stop talking. Toby just smiled and shook his head. There are lots of things that I can tell Toby, but there are smaller things that he cannot know. The guard came in and told me our time is up. I gave Toby a hug and a kiss on the cheek then I got up and walked out. I smiled to myself when I overheard Caleb make some comment and then Toby telling him to shut up. They are so going to be best friends someday.

**please review, so I know that people are reading this. If I don't know if people are reading this then I lose inspiration. I know everyone says that, but it's true. For those of you that do read and review thank you so much! Next chapter will be the sleep over. I don't know if that's going to be my last chapter or if I should keep it going after that. We'll see how it goes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Alison's POV**

_ Watch your back bitch before I stab it. –A _

I clenched my phone in my hand and read over the message one more time. This whole –A thing is getting out of hand. This bitch has been after me this whole summer. Why are they coming after me and not my friends? Last week I swore I heard someone fallowing me. It was the night I left for camp with Cece. I asked Cece again if it's her and she swore that it wasn't. This bitch has to be stopped and I know the perfect way to do it. Tonight I will confront everyone on my list of who I think cold be -A. Then I remembered that I have this stupid sleepover at Spencer's, with the other losers. I can drug the girls and confront everyone on my list while there're asleep. They won't even know a thing, because I'll just sneak it into the alcohol.

"You almost ready to go?" Cece asked from across the room.

"Of course."

Cece dropped me off in front of Emily's house. I saw all of the four girls smiling like idiots waiting for me. I put on a fake smile and climbed out of the car. I kind of am glad to see them even though these girls are total geeks, they have their cool moments sometimes. And we do have fun together. Emily and Spencer offered to take my bags. I noticed that Spencer was acting a little strange today. She kept asking me questions. Doesn't that nerd know how to mind her own business? We all settled in Emily's room talking about tonight's plans.

"We're so excited for tonight Ali, Spencer convinced her parents to let us use the barn," Hanna said.

"Yeah and we got the place to ourselves," Aria said.

"Not exactly," Spencer interrupted. "Melissa will be home after midnight."

"Melissa is definitely going to be there?" I asked.

Spencer nodded and said "yeah."

I smirked and said "excellent."

"Hey whatever you're planning to do to my sister don't," Spencer warned."

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm not going to do anything."

"Guys," Emily interrupted. "Come on it's the last day of summer and you two have been beefing it out since the Jenna thing."

"Emily's right," Aria said. "Can guys go one night without fighting even if it's just for tonight?"

"I will if Spencer will," I said.

Spencer faked a smile and said "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Great," Hanna cheered. "I'm going to go home to gather some snacks for tonight."

"Aria you better go with her to make sure she doesn't eat all the food," I teased.

"Shut up Ali," Spencer said.

I looked around the room and the girls were all glaring at me including Emily. It hurts when Emily looks at me like that. My smile faded once I saw the hurt look on Hanna's face.

I put a comforting hand on Hanna's arm and said "I'm sorry Han, I was just kidding."

Hanna faked a smile and said "I know."

"Well go on pick out something good Hanna."

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna left leaving me and Emily alone. Emily and I talked for a little while. Then I told her I wanted to show her something, but first I made her promise not to tell the other girls. She nodded and said "I promise." I showed her a snow glove that I got while I was away. I told her I wanted her to have it. She assured me that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I have to go," I said.

"You're still coming tonight right?"

I faked a smile and said "of course."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of Emily's house. When I got home I looked through my closet for something to wear tonight. I settled on a yellow top that makes me look hot. When I turned around to look at myself in the mirror, I was startled once I saw the –A message written on my mirror. _I'm everywhere and soon you're be nothing –A._ It looked like someone took my lipstick and wrote it. This bitch has to be stopped tonight.

**Spencer's POV**

After I left Emily's house I told the girls I needed to go home and change. I do need to change, but I also have a very important phone call to make. When I got up to my room I took out my phone to call _him._ He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Toby, hey it's Spencer."

"Hey Spencer."

"Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving, where are you?"

"I'm at my house."

"Spencer, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's now or never."

"You're right. That bitch is finally going to get what she deserves."

I smiled into the phone and said "wow."

"What?"

"I've never heard you get this worked up before and I got to say it's kind of sexy."

I heard him chuckle. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

He laughed again and said "I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure."  
>"Spencer, be careful tonight I don't want you to get hurt."<p>

"Thanks you be careful too."

I hung up the phone then held my phone against my chest. My heart is beating so fast right now and I'm trying to get it to slow down. Why does talking to Toby always get me worked up like this? I can't be thinking about Toby right now. I'm supposed to focus on the plan for tonight. Tonight Alison will pay for everything she's done. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8. I remember Toby worrying about if I would be able to stay up all night or not. When I started to worry about that, I remembered I have something that will help me. I walked into my bathroom and found the bottle of Adderall. I took two of the pills then stuffed the pill bottle in my pocket, just encase if I need more later on tonight.

Later that night Aria, Hanna, Emily, and I were all hanging out in my barn having a good time. Alison was running a little late, but that didn't stop us from having a good time. All of a sudden there was a creepy noise coming from outside. The lights went out and that freaked us out a little. Aria was sure that something was out there. Aria grabbed the flashlight and we all walked behind her as we slowly walked towards the door.

"Gotcha!" Alison shouted making us jump.

"That's so not funny Ali!" I yelled.

She smirked and pulled out her phone as she led the way. "I thought it was hilarious."

I looked over her shoulder at the text she just got and smirked. Toby just sent her a text asking to meet up with her. Luckily none of the girls saw my smirk. We all sat down in our places and started talking about random stuff. Once again we would all say something then Alison would say something bitchy. When none of the girls were paying attention I popped two more pills in my mouth and washed it down with alcohol. When I looked down at my phone I saw a text from Toby. My mind feels kind of fuzzy right now. I'm going to have to shake it off anyway.

_I'm here –Toby._

_ Wait for Alison to text you back then text me –Spencer._

_ Okay –Toby._

_ The other girls are falling asleep show time –Spencer._

**Toby's POV**

The cold September air nipped at my skin as I walked down the street. As I was walking I pulled my sweater down over my thigh to cover up my tattoo. I got _901 Free At Last _tattooed as soon as I got out of that hell hole. I texted Spencer and told her I was waiting outside the gates to her house. She gave me instructions to wait for Alison to reply. About ten minutes later my phone beeped again, but this time it wasn't Spencer. My blood boiled when I saw her name show up on my phone.

_What? – Alison._

_ Can you please meet me outside we have to talk –Toby._

_ Why should I waste my time? –Alison._

_ Just give me 10 minutes –Toby._

_ 5 minutes, I'll be out just as soon as the other losers fall asleep. –Alison._

_ Okay –Toby._

Fifteen minutes later Alison texted me to come to Spencer's barn. I texted Spencer to let her know I was coming, but she never replied. That's strange. When I walked up to the door I tapped lightly on it. A few minutes later Alison opened up the barn door and glared at me.

"What do you want Toby?"

"Can you step outside for a minute?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the barn. I looked inside the barn and caught a glimpse of Spencer sleeping on the loveseat inside the barn. Oh crap she's not really asleep is she. Alison closed the door behind her, so I couldn't see. Alison turned back around and looked at me.

"You know she's over you right?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Who is?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Spencer. She doesn't care about you anymore. You know she hasn't asked about you in weeks?"

"I'm not here to talk about Spencer."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

I shrugged and said "for getting me away from Jenna."

She gave me a look. "I got you away from Jenna?"

"I was her prisoner and you helped me get away from her. My time in juvie did me good and I'm grateful to you for getting me away from her."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I just came by to thank you."

She rolled her eyes and said "then you're welcome creep. Now get out of here before the girls wake up and scream once they see you."

"Okay I'm going, Have a goodnight Alison."

Before I walked away I pulled off my sweater and handed it to her. When she asked me why I did that, I told her it was cold out and she might need it. She told me to leave again, so I left. Actually I just went back to hiding behind a bush. Alison didn't go back inside the barn instead she got into a car with some guy. I couldn't tell who the guy was. While I was waiting I tried texting Spencer, but she wasn't responding. What if Alison did something to the girls so they wouldn't wake up? This could be really bad.

**Spencer's POV**

When I opened my eyes my vision became blurry. My head was spinning and I was suffering server pains. I looked around the barn and saw all of the girls sleeping. Alison still wasn't back yet, so I stayed up and waited for her. At 2am Alison walked back inside the barn. I rose from my seat and walked behind her. She turned around and looked terrified to see me.

"I've been waiting for you," I spoke in a creepy voice.

Alison stood there in shock. Even though I was standing here right in front of her she still didn't seem to get the message.

"Spencer," she spoke with a shaky voice. "What are you doing up?"

"I told you that I've been waiting for you."

"It's a little late."

"Yeah it is, so why were you walking around all by yourself. It could be dangerous out there."

"I was just using the bathroom."

"There's a bathroom in the barn."

"I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Cut the crap Ali!" I snapped. "Where were you!?"

Alison was surprised by my sudden outburst. To be honest I'm a little surprised by it myself. I'm not supposed to be acting this way. That's all I can remember. The next thing I know everything went dark and the only thing I can hear is Alison screaming and someone telling me to stop.

**I decided to make the sleepover into two parts, so this was part one and part two will be up soon. What do you think will happen next? If anyone is still reading this please review, so I know to keep writing. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Toby's POV**

The air was getting colder and the nights getting darker. Storm clouds gathered overhead and flashes of lighting lit up the sky. The winds are picking up and the trees tops are swaying back and forth. I've been waiting here for an hour and Spencer still hasn't answered my texts. The thunder crackling across the sky made me jump. The air was getting damp and the smell of rain filled my senses. The winds continued to pick up creating a loud whistle as it blew through the bushes and trees. I wish I still had my sweater, because no it's getting really cold. The longer I waited, the more nervous I got. What if something's wrong? What if Alison figured it out and is in the barn confronting Spencer right now. Maybe I should go in to the barn to make sure she's okay. Right when I started to move from behind the bush, I heard saw the barn door open.

Spencer was walking out of the barn and Alison was fallowing her. Alison was telling Spencer something and Spencer just looked angry. The two girls walked across the yard and disappeared inside Spencer's house. I don't remember Spencer leading Alison in the house as part of the plan. Something is not right. I moved out from behind the bushes and slowly snuck up to Spencer's house. There was a light shining from her living room window, so I figured that's where they are. I tried to stay hidden as I peeked into the window to see if Spencer was okay. Alison and Spencer were in the living room having a very heated discussion. Alison was taunting Spencer about something, but she wasn't taking it well. Clearly whatever Alison is saying to Spencer is pissing her off. Spencer has this look in her eye that I've never seen before. It's a dark look hidden deep inside her angel eyes.

"I am sick of your games!" Spencer hissed. "We all are."

"Trying to get me voted off the island," Alison spun Spencer back around, so she couldn't leave. "It won't work."

"Well I don't think you'll have a choice."

Once again Alison's words stopped Spencer from leaving. "I made you Spencer!"

Spencer turned back around and looked at Spencer in disbelief. That's when I knew that this would not be ending well. Spencer does not respond well when people talk about how Alison has her wrapped around her finger. She likes to think of herself as her own human being who makes her own decisions.

"I made all of you," Alison continued. "Before me were some goody goody in plaid that did whatever mommy and daddy told her to."

Oh crap now Spencer is defiantly going to blow. She can handle people ragging on her for being in Alison's group, but pulling the Hastings cards crosses the line. That's one thing she can't stand. Spencer is going to blow her top right there in front of Alison. She may even blow her cover. I just hope that she can try to keep herself calm, but unfortunately I know her to well.

"You are so full of yourself!" Spencer hissed. "You think that just because you brought us together you can treat us like puppets?"

"But you are," Alison smirked. "Don't you see that?" Alison stepped dangerously close to Spencer and even I knew that that's not a good idea. "You don't exist without me."

Spencer held back a chuckle as she said. "Really Ali? Then tell me this. What is a leader without any followers? Because it seems to me the question isn't whether we will exist without you, but whether you will exist without us and is far as I'm concerned you are dead to me already!"

I was silently applauding her in my mind. Spencer finally let Alison hear what she deserves to hear and she did it without blowing her cover. Alison and Spencer glared at each other for the longest time. Then Alison pushed past Spencer and walked out the back door slamming it behind her. Spencer inhaled and exhaled deeply as she quickly made her way towards the stairs. I was thinking okay good she's going upstairs to cool off, but then she stopped.

"Go upstairs Spencer," I whispered to myself.

But Spencer didn't go upstairs. Instead she marched right back down the steps, walked out the side door slamming it behind her, and ran after Alison. I didn't know what to do. If I go after her Alison might see me and think something's up. If I don't go after her Spencer could do something really dangerous and end up getting hurt. I bit my lip and quietly trailed behind Spencer. Spencer was running after Alison yelling and screaming for her to stop.

"Hey! Hey! This conversation isn't over!"

"It is over Spencer!" Alison hissed. "And so are we."

"Don't you walk away from me," Spencer warned. Spencer picked up a shovel and held it up. "Dammit Ali I said stop!"

"You're way out of your league Spencer!" Alison shouted.

Spencer tightened her grip on the shoved and gave Alison a deathly glare. I watched in anticipation of what might happen. I need to step in. if I don't Spencer could do something that she will regret for the rest of her life.

"Really Ali," I heard Spencer's voice echoing throughout the night. "Are you sure about that?"

For a second Alison looked a little frightened. "Why don't you put that thing down before you hurt yourself?" she sneered.

Spencer raised the shovel higher like she was getting ready to hit Alison with it. Then she started walking towards Alison with the shovel held tightly in her hand. When she tried to swing the shovel she lost her balance and fell to her knees. Alison went to help Spencer up, but found something else instead. I tried to get closer to see what Alison picked up that Spencer dropped. When I made out what it was my eyes widen.

"No," I whispered.

Alison looked down at the pill bottle then back up at Spencer. Spencer looked ashamed of herself and tried to snatch the pills back, but Alison was quicker.

"Are you speeding?" Alison asked.

Spencer looked so ashamed with herself that she didn't know what to say. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was feeling upset with herself. Alison repeated her question, but Spencer didn't say a word. Instead she walked away dragging the shovel behind her. But Alison wasn't letting her get away that quickly.

Once again I fallowed them over to Alison's house, but made sure they didn't see me. Alison was trying to get Spencer to talk about the pills, but she refused to speak. Alison kept pushing her to speak and it got to the point where Spencer was begging Alison not to tell anyone. Alison promised that she wouldn't say a word. I can't believe she's been taking pills I thought she stopped that. Alison told Spencer to go back to the barn and sleep it off. Spencer nodded and walked away with the shovel behind her. Of course Alison didn't follow Spencer to make sure she got back to the barn okay. Instead she walked in the other direction towards the Montgomery house. Once I was sure Alison was gone I followed more closely behind Spencer.

I was about to call out for her until I heard something rustling through the trees. This most have caught Spencer's attention to, because she stopped walking towards the barn and headed in that direction. There was a blonde girl that looked like Alison running through the woods. Something inside Spencer snapped and Spencer started running after the girl screaming out Alison's name.

"Spencer!" I called out.

Spencer continued to run after the girl with the shovel in her hands. The girl saw Spencer coming, freaked out, and ran. That only ticked Spencer off even more. The alcohol and the pills that Spencer had tonight is probably messing up her vision and sense of thinking. I ran after Spencer to try and stop her, but I lost track of her. I heard a scream then ran in that direction. When I found Spencer she was standing over the blonde girl who is lying on the floor begging Spencer to stop. Spencer kept walking closer and closer to her with shovel held above her head.

"Spencer stop!" I called out.

"Alison is getting what she deserves!" she hissed.

"That's not Alison!"

Spencer snapped her head up at me. Her eyes burned into mine. There was a storm ragging on around us, but not as fierce as the storm brewing in Spencer's eyes. I walked closer to Spencer until I was within touching distance. I reached out and put my hand on her arm.

"Spencer look at me." I spoke calmly. "You have to stop."

Her stare softened and her breathing subsided some. The blonde girl was still sitting there in fear about what would happen next. All of a sudden Spencer dropped the shovel on the ground and fell to her knees. That's when the blonde girl took the time to get up and ran away. I knelled down beside Spencer to try and help her calm down.

"Spencer."

"Toby?" she looked at me with confusion. Her breathing got heavier as she looked around to check out her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in the woods behind Alison's house."

She touched her forehead as if she was just hit in the head by a brick. "What happened?"

"You had a fight with Alison."

"Does she know I'm –A?"

"I don't think so, but she saw the pills."

She sighed and ran both of her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry I ruined everything. I wrecked our plans and all of our hard work just went down the drain."

I rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't care about the plan all I care about is you and if you're okay."

"I'm okay I think."

She looked back up to get a good look at me. I don't know if she noticed this before, but I got my haircut tonight. Instead of having a mop of hair it's not short in the back and gelled up in the front. She ran her fingers through my hair and caressed down my face.

"You got a haircut."

"Um yeah it's a new look."

The tattoo that I got earlier was showing and Spencer saw it. She ran her fingers across the black ink.

"901 Free At Last?" she questioned.

"It's a long story and I have to get you back to the barn before the girls wake up."

When Spencer tried to stand up she stumbled and fell back to her knees. Clearly she is in no condition to walk around on her own. Spencer made a low giggling noise when I picked her up and started carrying her bridal style back to the barn. Normally Spencer would protest and say she's fine, but Spencer is half out of it. She laid her head on my shoulder as I carefully carried her across her yard, towards the barn. I set her down outside of the barn and made sure she was able to stand up on her own before letting her go.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Go inside and lay down."

She nodded and whispered, "Okay."

"Promise me you won't take anymore pills."

"I promise."

For a moment Spencer and I stood there looking at each other. If I'm going to make my move now would be the perfect time, but I'm still nervous. What if she really doesn't like me? She makes it seem like she does, but maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see. I've wanted to kiss her since that day she helped my move Jenna's things into my house. I've tried to kiss her several times before and each time we were interrupted. Now here we are and no one is around. If I'm going to make my move I should do it now. Spencer stood there as if she was waiting for me to kiss her, but I just couldn't do it.

"Goodbye Spencer."

"Goodbye Toby."

I cursed myself silently as she turned to walk inside. _Hurry up and do it before you lose your chance forever._ My mind was yelling at me to do it. Spencer opened the barn door to walk inside. If I don't do this now then I will never get another chance.

"Spencer, wait."

I reached out for her arm and slowly spun her back around. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could my lips where already on hers. She was stunned for a second, but that quickly melted away as her arms came up to wrap around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I was getting ready to pull back thinking that Spencer probably doesn't like this, but as soon as I pulled my lips away from hers, she kissed me right back. I felt her hand touch my chest gently as our lips moved against each other's softly. This is the best damn kiss I've ever had. It's a lot better than I imagined. As much as I wanted to keep kissing her, I knew I had to let her go. I broke the kiss when my lungs started burning for air. Spencer was left breathless as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"Wow…" She smiled. "It's about time you kissed me Cavanaugh."

I smiled too and said, "Goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight Toby."

I removed my hands from her waist and slowly started backing away from her. Spence bit her lip and smiled. She held my hand until It got to the point where she couldn't reach me anymore. I smiled at her one last time before disappearing into the night. I was hallway down her street when I realized I never told Spencer about my plans. I'm not going back to juvie. Instead I will be spending a year at a construction site interning for a personal carpenter. It's going to be really hard for her to contact me, because that company is always busy and moving around. I don't know when I will get the chance to tell Spencer that. If I leave without telling Spencer, she's going to think that I just kissed her then ditched her. I never did get to tell Spencer that I love her. When I got to the end of the street there was a blue car waiting for me. I opened the door and slipped into the front seat.

"Did you do what you needed to do?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm all set."

"Okay, now let's get out of here this place gives me the creeps."

"Thanks for the help Caleb."

**Cliffhanger. So this chapter was a lot sucker then I thought it would be, but hey at least Spoby finally kissed. **

**The next chapter will take place 1 year later. Alison will still be alive and Spencer is not playing –A right now. That may change when she sees the boy that kissed her one night then left without a word. Toby comes back to Rosewood to try and fix things with Spencer. What do you think will happen between Spencer and Toby when he comes back? The only way to find out is to keep reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The New Beginning **

**1 year later**

**Spencer's POV**

A yellow leaf floated down and landed right in front of my foot. Grey clouds covered the sky and the rain came down in a drizzle. The air was getting colder and winder. I held my hand out to catch the raindrops on my hand. My grey hoodie hung over my head to block out the rain. I stuffed my hands back in my pockets and continued my walk down the sidewalk. I continued walking until I stopped at the place I was going to. I stood at the end of _his_ driveway. The only car that is parked in the driveway was his dads green sedan. Every day I would walk by his house hoping that Toby would be there, but each time I come by, he's not there. I don't know where he went. The last time I saw him was last year on Labor Day. We were talking outside of my barn and then he kissed me. That was the last time I saw him. He kissed me and ran. I don't know where he is.

He hasn't contacted me at all. He hasn't sent me a text or e-mail. He hasn't called me or sent me any notice that he's okay. I don't know why I'm still worrying about it. It's been almost a year and I'm still expecting him to run out of his house. I'm waiting to see him run down the drive way with open arms for me. And every day I end up disappointed. Lots of things have changed since the night of the sleep over. Alison has more control over us and I'm slowly drowning in her world. My parents found out about me taking pills again and sent me to a rehab center in Philly. I stayed there for a week. When I got back home I worked extra hard to gain my parents trust and get back on top of things. I did a bunch of internships, I tutored little kids during last school year, and I volunteered at Radley. I'm now back in the same place I was before I met Toby. I work hard to please my parents, but nothing I do is good enough. And now I'm back to following Alison around and I'm not working as –A anymore.

"Spencer," I jumped, and then sighed when I saw who it was.

"Oh, Hey Emily."

"He's still not back yet?"

I looked back up at the house. "No, he's not."

"He should be out of reform school by now. Where would he go?"

"I don't know."

"Has he called?"

"No."

Emily turned, so she was facing me. "Spencer, I know that you don't want to hear this, but you have to stop doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?"

"Coming here and standing outside of his house waiting for him."

"He'll be back some day."

"He's not frosty the snowman Spencer, If Toby wanted to come back to Rosewood, he would've been back by now. He's gone Spencer."

I shook her arm off. "I don't care anymore! Screw him and you know what screw everyone!"

I ran down the sidewalk and ignored Emily calling my name. When I walked through my front door my house Melissa was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper. Melissa and I aren't speaking to each other, because of what happened a few days ago. Melissa started dating this guy named Wren and they were engaged. Over the summer I spent my time fixing up the barn into a loft. My parents and I had an agreement that if I work hard to gain my place back in the family then I could live in the barn. After I fixed up the barn Melissa looked at it and decided that she wanted to live in it with Wren until the found an apartment of their own. My parents allowed her to do that. I did all of that hard work for nothing.

That's not the only thing that happened. One night I was in my room practicing my French. This school year I will be in A.P French, so I wanted to get more practice in. While I was studying, Melissa's fiancé, Wren, came by to see if I needed help with anything. He started flirting with me a little and maybe I was flirting back a little too. It was wrong and I know that. The Wren kissed me, but I pushed him away. I tried to keep it a secret, but what I didn't know is that Melissa saw us. The next day Melissa and Wren broke up. In Melissa's mind I was pushing myself on Wren. I tried telling them that he was hitting on me and he made the move. Neither Melissa nor my parents listened to me. Now my sister isn't saying a word to me. The only thing she does is glare at me, make a grumbling sound, and walk out of the room.

I didn't even try talking to her. I poured myself some coffee then walked up to my room. As soon as I got up there I got my laptop out to check my e-mail. There are four messages in my inbox, but none of them are from Toby. I thought maybe he would send me something. Emily is right. If Toby wanted to stay in Rosewood he would've. Now he's gone and I have no way of contacting him. The last memory I have of him is his warn lips on mine. That's the last time I ever saw him.

**1 week later**

I looked at myself in the mirror with my green blazer and plaid green skirt. My hair was down in waves and I have half of my hair back in a clip. My backpack is strapped over my shoulder and down to my side. Now I'm ready to go. I walked down to the kitchen and make myself an egg and a piece of toast for breakfast. My mother rushed into the kitchen and stared ranting about how she's running late. After I finished my breakfast, I poured myself another cup of coffee to go. Today is my first day of Junior year. Two more years of high school and I will be out of there.

I met my friends by Hanna's locker. When I saw Hanna I could hardly recognize her. She lost a lot of weight and her hair is lighter. She was wearing more makeup and was dressed more like how Alison dresses. She looks good, but different. All the boys were checking her out when she walked by. The next person I saw was Aria. She's changed a little too. She no longer has the pinkish red strip in her hair. She was dressed in a plaid shirt with a tan colored skirt. Emily walked over to us when she saw all of us together. We didn't hangout much over the summer, because we were all busy.

"Spencer," Aria said, while giving me a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Horrible. I worked almost every day and got nothing out of it."

"I've been busy training to try out for the swim team," Emily said.

"You're going back to the swim team?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

"Has anyone seen Alison?" Aria asked.

"I imagine Alison is probably in a janitor's closet making out with some guy," I said.

Hanna laughed, "Classic Ali."

"Are you bitches talking about me?"

We turned around and saw Alison standing there. Her blonde hair is in curls and she is dressed in a blue outfit. She was wearing 5 inch heels and it's a miracle how well she can walk in those. Alison had a boy with short blonde hair clinging onto her arm like a monkey hanging onto a tree branch.

"Hey Ali," Emily said.

"You're blushing too much, Em," Alison teased.

"Sorry," Emily smiled shyly.

"How was your summer Ali?" Aria asked.

"It was amazing." Alison pointed to the guy next to her. "This is Sean, my boyfriend."

"Yeah your boyfriend for the week," I mumbled.

"What was that Spencer?" She asked.

"I said I have to get to class."

Aria walked down the hall with me, while the other girls stayed back to talk to Alison. This year I have a feeling it's going to be different. Alison has been parading around town ever since –A/ me has gone away. She's so sure that she's won that she's acting more bitcher than ever. I decided that it's not over. The only reason I stopped going after her is because of my drug problem and I was waiting for Toby to come back. Now I see that he has not returned and I have nothing to wait for anymore. I found my locker at the end of the hallway. When I opened my locker some of my books fell out. Aria bent down to help me pick them up. She's the only one who's noticed how jumpy I've been this morning.

"Russian History," she said. "How many A.P classes before your brain explodes."

"I'm already drowning in there."

"Why what drowning you a B+?"

"I heard that my first paper is due Monday and I've only got two words my name."

"What's going on? Hey, you're not still freaked out about Toby being gone are you? You know you don't have to be around Ali."

"No, it's not just that. It's everything, is there any chance that your family wants to adopt me?"

Aria was about to answer, but the sound of a cane tapping on the floor from around the corner grabbed our attention. Aria and I looked up to see who was coming. We froze when we saw Jenna Marshall turning around the corner. She was wearing her dark glasses and was using her stick to guide her way. She had her arm linked with some guys arm, but not just any guy. My heart stopped and my mind froze when I saw _him._ He was wearing a tan colored hoodie along with a black leather jacket. His hair is kind of shaggy, but a little short. It's a little darker than I remember. I haven't seen him in a long time. Now there he is guiding Jenna around the school like a blind dog. I haven't seen him in a year and now he's here guiding Jenna around. He came back to guide his stepsister around. I didn't even know Jenna was back. When I saw Jenna my mind flashed back to that night.

_The girls and I stood there watching the Cavanaugh's garage bursting in flames. The only thing I could think about was if Toby is okay. Then I saw him coming this way holding a figure in his arms. It was Jenna. Jenna was covering her eyes and crying. What did we do? No, what did Alison do?_

Toby glanced at me once with nothing but a blank expression. He stared at me for another second then turned his gaze straight ahead of him. That's all I get from him? A lame glance then he continues on down the hallway? Maybe that kiss we shared burst his interest in me. If I think about it, it makes sense. First he kisses me then he leaves town without telling me and then he doesn't try to contact me in anyway. I watched them continue on down the hallway and my eyes landed on the other girls, who were standing with Alison. Alison looked in my direction and smirked at me. My mind was ragging. What the hell did she do?

**The End. Okay, Toby's back. What do you think will happen between them now? Why is Toby giving Spencer the cold shoulder? Next chapter you will find out what Toby's been up to. Also Caleb will be back in the next chapter and will have an encounter with a certain blonde girl. Any ideas on who that will be? I bet 99% will be right. **

**Okay, thanks for reading please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Spencer's POV**

Toby dropped Jenna off at her classroom then went on walking down the wall. He walked down the hall without giving a care in the world and he's acting like nothing ever happened between us. He didn't even bother to look at me when he walked by the second time. After he was out of the way, Aria looked at me.

"Was that Toby? When did he get back?"

I shrugged and said, "I have no idea. I haven't even heard from him since that night."

When I looked down the hall Alison was still standing with the other girls. She was giving me her mysterious smirk again. What the hell did she do? I'm wondering if she has something to do with why Toby never reached out to me this past year. Alison led the girls down the hall to meet me.

"Well look who's back," Alison taunted.

"Shut up Ali," I said.

"He was supposed to be out four months ago. Where was he?"

"How would I know?"

"You're the one who's been in contact with him."

"I haven't even spooking to Toby since the day of Jenna's accident."

"What a shame," she smirked.

"Why does Jenna need Toby to guide her around?" Hanna asked. "Is she still blind?"

"Of course she's still blind stupid," Alison said. "That bitch won't be seeing anything, but the dark."

"Can you go one day without begin captain bitchy?" I said.

"Watch the language Spencer, that's not very Hasting's like."

"Ali, stop it," Aria interfered. "We all knew Toby and Jenna would be back someday. And I know that we are all dealing with great guilt here, but we're just going to have to live with it. Ali made a mistake and we were all there. We can either fight this out or we can try to make amends."

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked.

"It means we try to break the ice with them, before things get much worse," I said. "Or more like before Alison make's things worse."

Alison just stood there and shrugged. "I don't know I'm feeling pretty guilt free."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not surprising."

"Spencer," Aria tugged on my hand. "Come on let's just get to class."

I nodded then fallowed Aria down the hallway. Now that Toby's back I have a better chance to get answers out of him. He left with no note no call or email. Something happened on that Labor Day weekend and I need to know what. He met up with me outside my barn, kissed me, and then left. And that was the last time I saw him. Now he's back and acting like nothing ever happened. Does he honestly think I'm about to let that go? I'm going to get down to the bottom of this no matter what it takes. Maybe Alison said something to him that made him leave. When I tried visiting him at juvie the weekend after Labor Day, the guards told me that he was no longer being held in the detention facility.

During lunch time I skipped meeting up with the girls to do some reading in the library. I wasn't expecting to see Jenna here. I found in empty table in the back of the library and settled there. When I sat down I put my earbuds in and got out the book I'm currently reading "To Kill A Mockingbird." In the middle of my reading I was interrupted by something throwing a piece of paper at me. I took my earbuds out and looked around the room. There was no one around, so I went back to reading. A few minutes later I was hit by another piece of paper. This time when I looked up I saw a figure hiding behind a bookcase.

Curiously I slowly got up from my seat and walked over to the bookcase. When I got to that bookcase the figure was gone. I'm so confused right now. When I turned around to head back to my table, I accidentally bumped into somebody's chest. I looked up and saw a guy with shaggy brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. This guy looks familiar to me. Where have I seen him before?

"Are you the idiot who keeps throwing paper at me?"

The guy smirked and said. "I thought I was jackass?"

I was confused for a second until I looked more closely at him. I've defiantly seen him before, but where? I know I have seen him before. I just can't think of where I've seen him. It's on the tip of my tongue. Then it finally came to me.

"Caleb?"

His smirk widened. "It took you long enough. I thought you were smart?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school."

"You go here to Rosewood High?"

"Yeah. My old school was crap, so I transferred here."

"Trust me this school is not any better."

I came here, because Toby needed me to."

My lit up. "Toby? You've spoke to him?"

"I haven't just been speaking to him, I've been helping him." I smacked him on his shoulder. "Ouch!" He said while rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You knew where he was this whole time?"

"Yeah."

I smacked him again. "Why didn't you tell me? I've been worried sick about him. Where has he been?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you?"

"Caleb!" I said, and almost hit him again, but he stopped me.

"Woah please don't hit me again. It may not seem like it, but I bruise like a cantaloupe."

"Where has Toby been?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because he made me swear not to say a word to you."

My face fell. "Did he leave because of me?"

"I don't know what went down between you that night, but when he walked by to my car he told me he took care of what he needed to. Then I dropped him off at the bus station. He's only called me a few times."

"That didn't answer my question. Did he leave because of me?" I asked again.

"I don't know why he did what he did. He just asked me for my help and I did it. He told me he would pay me when he got back."

"Spencer," I heard Hanna's voice speak up. "Are you here?"

Caleb put his fingers to his lips gesturing for me to stay quite. Then he disappeared behind another bookcase. Hanna turned around the corner.

"Hey Hanna," I said.

"Hey is everything okay? Why weren't you as lunch?"

"Uh I'm trying to avoid Alison and everyone."

She nodded in understanding. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Nobody," I lied.

"Was it Toby? Spencer you know you can tell me if you're still talking to Toby."

"It wasn't Toby, okay can we please drop it."

She clicked her tongue and said, "Okay. We still have a few minutes, do you want to grab some coffee?"

"Yeah let me just grab my stuff."

When Hanna turned around the corner, she accidentally bumped into somebody's chest. I looked up and saw that it was Caleb.

"God!" Hanna shouted. "Watch where you're going, jackass. These are $100 shoes and I almost broke a heel running into you."

"Calm down Cinderella, it's not like their glass slippers."

Hanna paused and looked up to look at Caleb. When their eyes met I swear it was like they were caught in their own little world. Hanna stared at Caleb like she was looking into a dream. Caleb kept looking Hanna up and down. I think I just witnessed a new relationship. I'm witnessing fetus Caleb and Hanna. Hanna shook her head and came back to reality.

"Well you should be more careful. You're huge and I'm tiny."

"You seem like you're on a hurry," Caleb said with a smirk. "Where are you going princess?"

Hanna tried not to smile. "This princess needs to pee."

Caleb moved to the side and allowed us to walk through. Hanna looked back at Caleb once, before walking out of the library. They are so going to be a couple. I can almost picture their wedding in my head. Caleb has picked on Toby and I about our relationship. Now I get to pick on them. This could be fun.

Friday night Noel Khan was having a part at his lake house. The girls and I went with Alison to the party. Of course there was alcohol. As soon as we got to the party we all split up. Alison went to go flirt with some guy. Emily and Hanna went off somewhere. And I'm not sure where Aria went. I was left behind by my friends. Right now I'm currently walking around outside drinking fruit punch that has been spiked by one of Noel's buddies. While I was walking around someone came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Emily and Hanna.

"Hey Spencer," Emily said.

"Hi guys."

"Are you having fun?" Hanna asked.

"Not really. All I've been doing is walking around."

"I'm sorry you're not having a very good time Spence," Emily said.

I shrugged and said. "It's fine."

Alison and Aria came over to join our conversation. By the way Alison's hair looked and how her clothes were a little messed up, I could tell that she was just with some guy. I guess her having a boyfriend won't stop her from hooking up with other guys. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if she's broken up with Sean and moved on to the next guy. Alison never really has boyfriends. They're more her flirt of the day.

"Geez why are you being so lame Spencer," Alison said.

"Parties just aren't my thing Ali."

"Well there's alcohol and we all know how you get when you start drinking." Alison said with a wink.

She gave me a knowing look and I just stood there acting confused. What did she mean by how I get when I start drinking? I've never had problems with drinking before, have I? I noticed that Emily was a little off tonight.

"Hey Em," I said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Emily's a little upset, because she and Ben broke up," Aria said.

I looked at Emily. "Really what happened?"

"Um he wanted to take the next step with me and I wasn't ready, so we just broke up."

"You're so lame Emily," Alison said.

"She is not lame," I said. "If Emily wasn't ready then that's her choose."

"When Emily tried telling Ben no, he started going after her in the locker room," Aria said.

"He raped you?" I said.

"He almost did if it weren't for Toby."

My face lit up. "Wait you spoke to him?"

"No, he just pushed Ben off of me then left. We didn't say a word to each other."

"What was Toby doing in the girl's locker room?" Hanna asked.

"Well that's a no brainier," Alison said. "He was probably spying on you. That little pervert. Once a perv, always a perv."

"Ali," I said.

"I think Spencer may have been right Ali. Toby's not such a bad guy after all," Emily said.

"Emily you cannot believe that hero act." Alison said. "He was watching you change. Spencer already fell for the good boy act and ended up getting hurt. He's only going to do the same thing to you."

"If Toby is such a bad guy then why did he take the blame for us?" Emily challenged. "Why would he push Ben off of me?"

"He's probably saving you for himself," Alison teased. "Unless he and Spencer already got down in the sheets."

I gave her a look and she just smirked. "Emily's right. Toby is not a bad guy. He could become a bad guy if we keep doing stuff to him." I turned to Alison when I said this. "Things like blinding his stepsister and sending him to reform school."

"I thought you were over him Spencer," Alison challenged.

"I am over him."

"I sure hope so, because by the looks of it he's over you too."

"Great he can do whatever he wants with his life!" I exclaimed. "He can write a book, become an actor, be an artist, or a become Americas next celebrity crush for all I care."

"Why are you getting, so defensive about this Spencer?" Alison asked.

"I'm not I'm just making it clear that I'm done and I'm going home."

"Can you give me a ride?" Emily asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Let me just go do something real quick."

Emily walked away while I waited for her. As I looked around I noticed all the crazy people around me getting drunk. When I turned my head I saw a figure standing in the shadows behind Noels lake house. I couldn't tell who it was since its dark. Then the figure started walking towards me and stood under the dim yellow light. It's Toby. My heart stopped when I saw him standing there. What is he doing here? He looked at me, but he wasn't making any movement to walk over to me. A sudden breeze blew past me making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself to try to keep warm.

I'm running. _I'm not sure where I am or where I'm going. Somebody is running in front of me, but I don't know who. They have long blonde hair and I can see blurts of yellow. The winds are picking up. The thunder is crackling and the lighting lit up the night sky. My breath was getting shallow as I ran faster and faster. I'm holding something in my hands, but I don't know what. It's something hard and kind of heavy. Something falls to the ground with a loud thud. My vision is still blurry as I stand above the person in front of me. "Stop!" I hear somebody scream. I can't tell if it's a man's voice or a woman's voice. Maybe it's my own voice screaming? My chest rose and fell as I got closer and closer to the figure. _

I flashed back to reality. What the hell did I just see? Did I have a vision or a flashback? I don't remember anything from that flashback. Is my mind playing tricks on me? Toby was still standing over by the house looking at me. I was about to walk over to him and demand him to tell me where he's been. When I started moving I jumped when somebody touched my shoulder. I calmed down when I saw that it's just Emily.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, good let's get out of here."

Emily and I rode in the car in silence. The whole time I could not get that image out of my head. I don't know where it came from. Was it something I did? As we got closer to Alison's house there were multi colored lights flashing in the distance. The closer I got the more I saw. There were a couple fire trucks, ambulances, and a ton of police cars parked along that street. They were across from my house, so that worried me a little. I stopped the car right outside the gate. Emily and I looked at each other before getting out of the car. We saw Aria and Hanna standing over in the crowed. Emily and I went over to join them. I'm guessing Alison was driving them home and saw all of this outside her house.

"Where's Alison," Emily asked.

"She went that way," Aria said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They found a body buried in Alison's backyard," Hanna said.

"What!?" Emily and I both said.

"The police think the body's been there since last September," Aria said. "Their theory is she died on Labor Day weekend the same night as our sleepover at your house."

The girls and I glanced at each other nervously. Someone died on the that night. What if that's what my flashback was telling me? Now that I think about it I don't remember some things that happened that night. Did I do something? The girls and I watched while the men rolled out somebody in a body bag on a stretcher. When I searched the crowed I caught Toby standing in the back. It was kind of hard to see him behind all these people, but I know he's there. His eyes scan the crowd then stop once they find me. Our eyes caught each other and for a moment it was like it's just the two of us. I can tell that he's staring right at me. I wanted to walk over to him and he looked like he wanted to talk to me. If the girls weren't here then I would've been over there already.

"Spence," Aria said.

"Yeah?"

"Come on let's go."

When I looked back up Toby was gone. I looked at the girls then nodded. We left the crowed of people and went over to my house. The girls decided to just spend the night at my house. Alison text-ed Emily that her mom wanted her to stay home. After the girls fell asleep I received a text on my phone. _Tomorrow 3 pm behind luck Leons, meet me there.-Toby._ I stared at the text for a few minutes trying to decide if I should meet with him tomorrow or not. If I do meet with him then I could get the answers I've been waiting for since I discovered he was gone.

**Who is still reading this? It seems like no one is reading this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Spencer meet up with Toby tomorrow? What do you think he's been up to all this time? What will Toby say to Spencer? Again thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Spencer's POV**

The next morning the girls and I woke up spread out around my room. We're all lying around on the floor talking about the crazy stuff that's happened last night. The cops found a dead body in Alison's back yard. If the cops think the bodies have been there since last Labor Day, then the girls and I could all be suspects. My mom told us to be prepared to have to answer questions. She told us we shouldn't worry too much about it. If we tell them the truth about what we know then we should be fine. That's my problem.

I don't know what I know. I'm not sure what I did that night. Half the stuff that's happened was a total blur to me. I don't know what's real and what my mind made up. Did I leave the barn that night or did I just dream it? Did I Alison and I have a fight last night? That could be why I heard screaming and running in my flashback. Did I try to kill Alison? If I did try to kill Alison, wouldn't she be taunting me about it? Did Toby see what happened? I'm wondering what he knows about that night. Did I ever really see Toby last night? Did we kiss that night or was that something my mind made up? For all I know that whole night could just be one big nightmare.

"My head hurts," Hanna said.

"Well that's what you get for drinking too much," Aria said.

"I had one cup of alcohol I didn't even drink that much," she argued.

"Who do you think was murdered?" Emily asked.

"The cops said it was a female," I said.

"Somebody murdered that girl in Alison's backyard," Hanna said. "They killed that girl that night when were all sleeping right next door in Spencer's barn. That could've been one of us."

"I feel sick," Emily said.

"Please don't throw up on the floor," I said. "My mom would kill me."

"Please don't say that word kill," Aria said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"I didn't sleep at all last night and I'm so tired," Hanna said.

"Me neither," Emily said.

"We need caffeine," I said.

I started to get up, but Aria stopped me. "Spence, no offense, but can I make it?"

I give her a look. "Seriously?"

"I'm with Aria," Emily said, while standing up.

"Yeah sorry Spence, but your coffee gives me the shakes," Hanna said while fallowing them down stairs.

I laid there for a few minutes feeling dumbstruck. How can they say my coffee gives them the shakes? Just because I make mine a little bit stronger than other's doesn't mean it's bad.

"Amateurs,' I said to myself.

I groaned as I pushed myself to a standing position. Then I walked down the stairs to meet my friends in the kitchen. When I got down there Aria, was already starting on the first pot. The girls were settled on the stoles facing the counter. They had the T.V on low volume watching the news. The only thing that's on right now is the weather.

"Coffees hot," Aria said, while handing out a cup to each of us.

"Thanks," I mumbled, while taking a sip.

"I saw Toby at the party last night," Emily said.

I choked on my coffee. "You did?"

"He was walking around with some guy."

"What guy?" I asked.

"I don't know, he had long brown hair and his clothes were kind of dirty. He looked like a homeless dude."

"Did Toby see you?" I asked.

She shook her head then took a gulp of her coffee. "No, I don't think so."

"Are you and Toby ever going to talk again?" Hanna asked. "I mean ever since he got back you two have been avoiding each other like the plague. Did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah, Alison and her dumb ideas," I said.

"I mean did something romantically happen between you two?"

"No."

"You were quick to answer that," Aria said.

"Nothing happened between us. We were friends until Alison screwed something up. Like I said before, I haven't spoken to Toby since that night."

"Did you talk to Toby the night of Jenna's accident?" Emily asked.

"I meant the day of," I said.

The girls had more questions to ask, but were sidetracked by the news coming back on. There are reporters talking about the girl that the cops found last night.

"The police have worked hard to try to identify the girl found in the Diluarentis's backyard." The reporter said. "They said by tomorrow night we should know the name of the girl. Right now all that we know is the girl was a sixteen years old. She may have had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a yellow top."

"That sounds like Alison," Emily pointed out.

"No, Alison is alive," Aria said.

The girl who was killed was blonde and was wearing a yellow top. In my flashback the girl was blonde and wearing a yellow top. I'm freaking out right now. What if I killed that girl? Maybe that's why Toby's been avoiding me. Maybe he saw me kill that girl and is staying away from me to protect himself. That would make since. If the cops knew that he knows I killed that girl then he could be charged. I would probably want Toby to stay away from me.

After the girls and I got dressed we went to the mall. Hanna was the only one who wanted to go shopping, so Aria, Emily, and I just sat around while Hanna shopped. We're pretty freaked out about the fact that someone was murdered right next door to us. What if that was me? I was walking around that night. What if the killer would've got me too? For all I know I could be the killer that we're all afraid of. Alison came walking towards us with four shopping bags on both arms. She had a grin on her face as she stopped in front of us.

"Hello my darlings," she peeped. "What brings you guys out here?"

We stood up. "You're asking us?" I said. "I thought you would be home or at the station answering questions."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I already did."

"And you're out walking around shopping. I thought you would want to stay at home to avoid the press."

"I didn't kill that girl Spence, so I have nothing to worry about. You guys might want to worry though."  
>"Why?" Emily asked.<p>

"The cops started asking me questions about you guys and of course I was honest." She turned to me and smirked. "I was especially honest about you Spencer. The cops suspected me and that shipped has sailed. The rest of you should be off the hook, but as for you Spencer." She paused and glared at me. "You are so next." Alison faked a smile then gripped her shopping bags tightly. "She you later, bitches."

She walked away leaving the rest of us looking confused. What did Alison mean by I'm next? Then it hit me. She knows about the pills. There's no other reason why she would be treating me this way. She knew about the pills and she's going to use that to her advantage.

After I dropped the girls off at their houses it was half past 2 pm. That means I'm supposed to be meeting Toby in a half an hour. Actually I don't have to meet up with him. I could ignore him just like he's been ignoring me for so long. I shouldn't let him back in too easily. I'm Spencer Hastings and I am not about to let my guard down. I'm going to meet up with him, but this will not make us buddies again. He better not show up with those amazing blue puppy dog eyes. He's lucky I'm agreeing to meet up with him now. He left without a single word then shows up over a year later, and when he gets back he avoids me for another two days. He can show me his stupid blue puppy dog eyes if he wants to. He can get down on his knees and beg for my forgiveness, but I will not take him back. You don't just kiss someone then leave them to worry about you. What kind of idiot does that?

I pulled up into a parking spot by Lucky Leon's. Then I checked myself out in the mirror. Before I see Toby I want to make sure I look great. I'll make him see what he missed out on. Once I was satisfied with how I looked, I stepped out of my car. I walked into the alley and waited for Toby to show up. I've been waiting here for a while and Toby still hasn't shown up yet. My watch now says its 3:30. First he asks me to meet him then he doesn't show up? That boy has got to make up his mind.

That's it! It is now 4pm and Toby's not here yet. I'm going home now. When I see him at school tomorrow I'm going to smack him over the head. If he can't make up his mind about wanting to talk to me then he better leave me alone. Right when I turned to walk back to my car I caught Toby standing at the entrance. I didn't know he was standing there, so I was a little startled when I turned around. I wanted to yell at him for scaring me like that, but found no words coming out of my mouth. Toby stood there dressed in his dark pants and leather jacket. He walked towards me slowly not saying a word. He stopped once he was three feet in front of me.

I crossed my arms and said, "You said you wanted to talk at 3 and it is now 4. You've keep me waiting for a year, two weeks, three days, and an hour, so this better be good."

He stood there silently for a long time just looking at me. Did he suddenly forget how to speak or is he trying to think of something? He better say something. I didn't come here and wait an hour in the freezing cold just to have him stare at me. He swallowed a few times and took many deep breaths.

Finally he took a deep breath and said, "hi Spencer."

My eyes burned with rage. "Hi Spencer. That's all you have to say? Hi Spencer. Are you freaking kidding me! You've been gone for over a year without telling me anything. You didn't call or text me once! I got no note or an email. Then you show up out of the blue to guide Jenna around and you don't even look at me. You don't talk to me for two days. Then you text me to meet me here so we can talk and all you have to say is hi!" I hit him on the chest. "Hi!"

"Spencer," he sighed. "Will you let me explain?"

"Explain what exactly?" I asked. "Explain to me why you took off without telling me. Tell me why you didn't give me a word about where you were. I was worried sick about you. Caleb ran into me the other day and told me he helped you. Why could you talk to Caleb, but not me? I really hate you right now. You left me here and I was scared to death that something happened to you. What happened to all that crap you said about how we're in this together and we should stick together at all times. But instead I was left here to worry about you while you were off playing undercover agent. I should slap you. I should hurt you. I should kill you right now. You are unbelievable. I…"

Toby cut me off by grabbing me by my waist and crashing his lips on to mine. I was surprised by his movements, but didn't stop him. I should push him away, but I didn't. Instead I cupped his face to deepen the kiss. He kissed me long and hard. I completely forgot my train of thought. Why was I yelling at him again? When did he learn to kiss this good? I opened my mouth more to him and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and pushed him back against the brick wall. His hands rubbed up and down my waist while mine got tangled in his hair. God I missed him so much. My lungs were burning for air, but I couldn't find myself to pull away. Finally after a while Toby pulled away from the kiss. We leaned our foreheads together and stared breathlessly at each other.

He brushed a strand of my hair back and said. "Now will you let me talk?"

` I nodded my head slowly still feeling dumbstruck. He pulled away and told me to fallow him, so I did. I have no idea where he's taking me, but I'm fallowing him anyway. I'm finally going to get answers about where he's been.

**Spencer and Toby reunited! Next chapter will be ALL about what Toby's been up to in the last year. After he tells Spencer everything will she be able to forgive him? Do you think they'll get together next chapter? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**I uploaded a new story called "In Love With a Criminal." If you would please go check that out and tell me what you think. Thanks so much if you do!**


End file.
